Motivated Nara
by Erlomast
Summary: I was reborn. That's fun. In a world were children are sent to die. Less fun. I'm Nara Nikki and I've decided to become the best Shinobi I can be. Why? Because I feel like it. It's my world now and I'll be damned if I just stand by and do nothing. At least I have my best friend from my past life here with me...The ninja world is not ready. I don't even think I am.
1. Chapter 1

**I of course don't own Naruto, But any Oc's that appear are mine. **

**Please read this before starting the story.**

**I don't know how often this story will be updated, I don't know if it will be suddenly dropped like others and I'm sorry that I can not confirm anything. I am mainly posting this to try out continuously writing again, however I do work a lot. I do WANT to keep this story going. I have a lot already planned out in my head.**

**This IS a self insert story, however I will make sure not to make the character a Mary Sue. Yes she will end up being super strong and will have a leg ahead others AT THE START mainly because she had a head start. She will not however be stronger then our main boy Naruto when he reaches his peak. Nor will the other character (designed after my best friend). I do have drawings of both those characters that I can maybe post somewhere if people are even interested. **

**I hope you enjoy the story. Chapter lengths will vary by what fits best into the Narrative of the Chapter.**

* * *

Well…..this was troublesome. I could tell that I had been reborn. I was being held in a giants arms, with a lack of clear vision and words being mumbled around me. That I completely understood. I also understood that I had died. It was just a fact. Like the sky is blue or that the earth is round. The thing though that I was having extreme trouble with, was that I couldn't remember dying.

And also the weird energy in the air every-fucking-where.

It was frustrating, trying to remember but I was drawing a blank. My other memories came easily to me, there was no issue there. I could remember my siblings, my 1st grade teacher, the two cats I had Ruby and Jolyne. But as I scoured my brain for a hint of what had happened to me before this I just couldn't remember. I _knew_ that I had died, like it was pure fact, yet the answer of _how _eluded me. Plus this energy….. I could feel it swirling inside me. Like a fire. It was uncomfortable and I couldn't understand it. It was definitely something that I had never felt before, in my _past_ life.

What in the world was even happening. Why was it happening. Why couldn't remember my own death? Was it bad ass? Normal? Something stupid like falling down the stairs? Bloody hell this was frustrating!

Fuck this. Unable to handle the stress of not understanding, I started to cry.

There was an audible sigh of relief in the room when my tears started flowing. And that's when I realized, I hadn't been crying. I'm a newborn and I wasn't crying. They thought something was wrong.

Boy did my sudden stress cover my ass.

I could feel myself being carried around and I decided to just black the next parts out. A woman with the mind of a 21 year old trapped into a small chubby baby body was not something that helped keep a mind stable. Plus it wasn't like I could see anything and my hearing was piss poor at the moment.

Yep. Everything was troublesome.

I decided to take a nap.

* * *

I was in the Naruto universe. In the Goddamn land of the ninja and child slaughter. And not only that, I was a Nara.

A NARA.

The clan of cleverness and shadows. And also a rout bit of laziness to boot. Well at least the ladder part fit to my prior personality. Also I got to keep my _before_ name. Which was weird. Except now as Nara Nikki, my name had meaning. Unlike it did as an American. It meant tree. Well 2 trees. Clever mom. Cuz we live in the village hidden in the leaves! It was supposed to be a surname though. But my mother ignored that. I quickly learned that my new mother marched to the beat of her own drum.

Fun.

Starting my life in this world...sucked. I had no idea who my father was, as my mother wouldn't talk about him no matter how many times I asked. In my past life I always had a father, and not even _knowing _anything about him bothered me. Oh and I was apparently a sensor type. Which SUCKED, at least at first It had. The sense was absolutely overwhelming until i learned to tame it. Still, wasn't 100% at keeping it in check but it didn't make me want to vomit anymore from a sensory overload. I'm also sure my mom was unaware of my sensing capabilities.

I could feel peoples chakra around me. To the point I could know if they were stopping by or not. And found I could use this to my advantage at least, to book it out of the house before any guests got there. I wasn't too big of a fan of people and this only made it so much easier to avoid them.

But another side effect to my exemplary sensing abilities was that I could also feel my mother's emotions through her chakra. I could feel when she was happy that I was able to use all of the common hand symbols by my 3rd birthday. When she was annoyed that I ate all the sweets in the house while she had been outside doing yard work. When It **stung** when I asked about my father.

I stopped asking.

We were just normal members of the clan. Not of the main family so there wasn't a lot of stress put on me. Especially to be a ninja. Was that gonna stop me? Hell no. And my mother was a aware of that fact. She herself, made it to genin level so she showed me the basics, such as hand signs, and the beginnings of chakra control. But it was all taken lightly, like she hoped her child wouldn't become a killing machine.

The first 3 years of my life went by pretty uneventfully. Especially beings that I was in the Naruto universe. I didn't even know when I was. I had nothing to currently base it off of. All I knew was the 3rd Hokage was in power.

Yeah that narrowed it down.

If it was before or after the Kyuubi attack I wouldn't be able to say. I almost never left our compound unless it was during one of my house guest escapes. Outside I hadn't met anyone who could help pinpoint the timeline. And the few continual guests that ever came over were usually from the clan.

Speaking of Naras…. I could feel the chakra of one heading to the house now. Hmm with that level of chakra they were definitely of Jounin level. Welp. Time to skedaddle. I popped out of my mental musings and I pulled myself up to my window with my stubby 3 ½ year old arms and jumped right through it.

Upside to being in this world? You can do a hell of a lot more at 3 then you could in my old one. I smirked to myself when my feet hit the ground. I knew my mom wouldn't be too upset. I did this all the time. She was upset at first but eventually gave up after the 30th time.

Yeah I was a sneaky bastard.

I started to run off in the opposite direction of the house with a snicker. But as I started to sprint I looked to my left and saw the soon to be house guest….staring directly at me, with the Nara equivalent of a surprised face. And it was none other then Nara Shikaku. The clan head.

Oh fuck.

Apparently I said that out loud because he frowned and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. But I was out of earshot to hear anymore. And boy was I booking it. I was out of the compound in a short amount of time, into the streets of Konaha, with thoughts riddling my brain at 100 miles per hour.

Why was the Clan head at our house? He NEVER came there before…. Not that I know of. But I was usually always there! And I would remember his chakra. He wasn't my secret dad right? No he wasn't. Though our chakras were similar it was because of the clan connection. Part of my chakra was different. Non clan. Which is probably why my mom was keeping my dad a secret. So why? Why was the head going to my hou-

I was snapped out of my thoughts and to the ground after I slammed into something.

Or should I say someone?

"Oi watch where you're going!"

I blinked and looked up to see a patch of blonde hair with white tips and chocolate brown eyes staring at me menacingly. They stood in a white and blue child Yukata, that had a chinese dragon esque design on it, with ninja pants and cheap dirty sandals that appeared to be barely holding themselves together as though they were handed down for 50 years.

They had war paint, two blue tear marks coming down from their eyes. And they had a face that could be both adorable and serious depending on the situation.

This kid….girl...looked like a Jiraya/Tsunade love child to be honest.

"Ah sorry," I tried. Apologies weren't my best suit. I didn't interact with many people. Especially kids. My mom was kinda the clan shutout having a kid outta wedlock. And I just wasn't social. It was surprising that we even got as many guests as we did. However most of them came to check up on fuinjutsu stuff. My mom wasn't a master, but she was one of the best in the clan. She could write and create amazing seals that could be opened by a specific person's chakra. Locking seals were her specialty but she also knew quite a few sealing ones. That's why she wasn't too mad when I disappeared when we had guests. They were there for her anyways.

The kid crossed their arms and huffed with an annoyed expression "whatcha running from anyways?"

I blinked. Not expecting them to actually be curious. More so for them to carry on with their day. "oh." I hesitated in surprise "There was...a house guest,"

Laughter bellowed out from the kid and they held their stomach as roared with laughter. They laughed for a good few minutes before finally stopping and wiping a tear from their eye. "oh man that's great," they then looked me up and down, inspecting for a few moments with a determined expression "I've decided. You're my friend now,"

"You don't even know my name," I retorted with a wrinkled brow. This kid was fuckin weird. And that was unusually sudden. It was like a Naruto move. But, I didn't even recognize this kid from the show. Had to be a background character? But with hair like that they would have been more noticeable….

The kid paused and blinked. "huh… well I'm Sarana, call me Sara for short,"

My eyebrows crinkled further as memories of a life lost surfaced. My best friend. Who had a similar name. But were quickly repressed as soon as they surfaced. Didn't want to get emotional around this odd kid. That world was long gone for me anyways.

I figured now was a good time to get off the ground as I was still sitting from when I fell. There hadn't really been a reason to raise myself back up till now. So I pushed myself up to my feet, a bored expression written on my face, not really out of boredom, but because that was pretty much the Nara default expression. And I wasn't any different. "Nara Nikki, it's a pleasure to meet you Sarana-san" I tried to say as professionally as I could. As in this life my mother beat into my head how important it was to be polite and professional. My hand was out for a handshake.

Sara's eyes blinked and her brows furrowed in thought for a few seconds before her face split out into a smile. Obviously it had triggered something in her brain "Nikki? Cool!" she replied appearing to have ignored what her brain had thought of. Huh, odd that she would have latched onto the first name rather than the last, since Nara was an important clan in the village. Wait, did she just say Nikki?

I tried to hide the huge sigh that wanted to come out. This kid didn't care about honorifics did they? Or they thought we were already good enough friends to drop them.

A sneaky grin crept its way upon the other girls face "if you're trying to hide, I know a place we can go to!" Sarana exclaimed before quickly grabbing my hand and dragging me off before I could even think to escape.

Holy shit. This kid had a grip. Like adult level grip, and they were probably the same age as me! Plus, their level of chakra was huge way higher than a kid their age should have. Higher than my own. And I had unusually high levels of chakra for a Nara. Especially at my age.

I didn't struggle and accepted my fate as this odd blonde/white haired kid dragged me off to God knows where. I had to pay slight attention to my feet at first, to get used to the pace the psycho child gripping my hand had set. But after a minute or two I quickly found a good stride without tripping.

The look on my face would show disinterest and no focus a la Nara, but my brain was on overdrive remembering every twist and turn so that I could find my way home. Having a Nara brain had its perks, and I had a really good recollection memory. My sensory skills weren't good enough yet to be able to sense my mom from a great distance to find my way back so memory would have to do.

Plus I had a feeling that I would have to be returning to wherever I was being dragged to again.

Eventually I felt the hand let go of my arm and my focus returned to the other person near me. This Sarana.

"This, is my training spot" she announced with flourish her arm out to show off the spot. Her hair spun with her turn.

There was a small river about 5 feet wide and a small waterfall with only about 10 feet of a drop. The clearing that was around had definitely seen some kuni/throwing star activity.

My eyes scanned around the area. There were traces of chakra, most likely from jutsu training. Nothing felt elemental but I hadn't really been exposed to that so I wasn't too sure. A tree had slash marks that went up about 5 feet up the tree, that _had_ to be from the tree walking exercise. Hn that's a geinin level technique. Though lucky it looked as though not much if any progress was made. 5 ft was probably how high you could go just running at it with no chakra. Another tree had random ninja tools stuck in it. Mainly throwing stars. And if I wasn't mistaken, some of the shuriken had specks of blood on them. Most likely from improper handling. And the footprints in the area were only for a small person. This kid did ninja training alone.

Dangerous ninja training.

"I've come to the conclusion that you're an idiot," I said with no remorse. At Sara's age, which had to be the same as hers, doing tree walking and ninjutsu without supervision was a fast way to get yourself killed. What the hell where they even thinking! They should know better! Though…. With the factors of this kid such as no surname, the shoes she wore, and some others… they were definitely an orphan kid. Not a clan kid. Not a child of a non clan shinobi. So how the hell would they even know about this stuff!

Sarana sputtered and blinked rapidly. "what?!" yeah she probably wasn't expecting me to insult her after showing me her super secret training escape spot.

"This training, at your age, especially with your chakra level is extremely dangerous. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I hissed. Plus… my brain was on overdrive, that was a fast track way to getting yourself kidnapped by Danzo and thrown into ROOT. God this kid was lucky I ran into them when I did.

Literally ran into them mind you.

Gods I just hope that no upper shinobi had gotten wind of this. I knew what would happen to those dubbed as geniuses. Kakashi and Itachi actually were lucky. Despite the hell their lives became.

"How do you even know how to do some of this stuff! You're definitely not a clan kid," I left the other part unspoken. The orphan part. They would know what I'm saying.

"uh… well. I watched some ninja do it… yeah!" Sarana replied with a forced chuckle. Her hand was behind her head and she rubbed it nervously. It was obvious that she had been lying. She'd have to get better at that is she was going to be a shinobi.

At the definite lie, my brain came to only one conclusion for all of this. "you were reborn weren't you," I said quietly. I knew there wasn't anyone nearby. Hopefully. If someone was really good at hiding from sensors…. Fuck like an ANBU or ROOT….

"How did you…." Saranas voice whispered softly in confusion before her eyes lit up. "you too…"

My hand slapped over her mouth "we can't let anyone know." I stated in a serious tone. I could feel the shadows under my eyes get darker by the sudden stress of this revelation. It probably would have been more intimidating if I wasn't a measly 3 year old. Hopefully no one was listening in. It wasn't like we were high profile people anyways. A random low rank clan kid and an orphan. That could at least increase our chances of not being caught. We just had to be extremely careful. Bloody hell of course this was my luck.

Sarana nodded and I could feel her smile. "Then we definitely got to be friends." she said as if it was a fact. Probably wanting to connect over losing everything once. Damn that got depressing. For a second my brain wondered if she could remember how she had died. My death still eluded me. I had not recalled any of it.

My brain mulled over the possibilities and outcomes. The pros and the cons. And after a few seconds I realized that emotion was actually going to override my logic. This person reminded me of someone from my past life. Way to much of them to the point that even after just meeting them, it was clouding my judgment. Just like when Tsunade made that bet with Naruto. Hell this kid even had a similar nam-...wait. There was no way. It wasn't possible. It was literally astronomically improbable!

"Sara?" I asked hesitantly. Trying to go out on a limb. Maybe my suspicion could prove correct. My heart clutched that hope loosely.

"uh yeah?"Sarana responded in a slightly confused tone.

I shook my head. "Sarah-ya" I said. Seeing if that would be my confirmation. That was what I called my best friend. I used a stupid honorific that a character from One Piece used.

Sarana's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. "Holy shit…" she exhaled. Finally coming to the same conclusion that I had.

My best friend was reborn into the same world as me.

* * *

After about 2 hours of catching up I decided that it was time to return home. I was still curious as to why the clan head was at my house. And I _was _still 3…. Physically, so my mother would be panicking if I didn't return soon.

I was nearing my house, I had already entered the Nara compound and I let my senses feel out inside the house. Yeah. Shikaku was still there. With my mom. This was about me wasn't it? Fuck… time to be a grown ass adul-3 year old. I was 3 now. Yet mentally I had 24 years under my belt. Wonderful.

I decided to be a normal human being for once and entered the front door (Usually entering through the window, Ninja style) puffing my cheek out in a childish manner. If was in a 3 year old body I was damn gunna act like it, and I really didn't like meeting new people. One today was enough. Even if in a way I technically knew her… but that didn't count! New world new rules!

As I entered the door I instantly smelled tea and dango. Damn. My mom knew how to draw me in. My feet went straight to the smell. Which lead me to the living room where my mom and Shikaku were sitting at the table, having tea.

There was a smile on my moms face...that promised punishment later on. Well shit. It was probably for ditching when the clan head showed up. But in my defense, I didn't know at first it would be him. Like mom coulda told me first. Especially because she knew my running habit.

Trying to be as casual as possible I slid down into a seat not next to my mom or Mr. Clan leader, but on a different side of the table. They were sitting on opposite sides so it made sense to be in middle ground. Especially with the anger seething from my mother. Yeah gunna avoid that fire hazard.

Plus there was a plate of dango and some green tea there so that was definitely first priority.

I started to bite into my food, mouth open wide, when I could hear my mom cough into her hand which made me pause. I looked to her, her arms were crossed as she glared at me, and her eyes flickered to our guest then back in a silent exchange. I looked to Shikaku then to my mom then Shikaku again before groaning and plopping onto the ground. "mooooom I don't wanna deal with anymore people today. I already made a friend isn't that enough?" was I playing the 3 year old well enough? I think I was.

There was a look of surprise on her face and she muttered "you made a friend," in a confused surprised tone before shaking her head. "Our clan leader is here to speak with you, and you just ran off like you usually do! I don't even know how you know people are coming…." she said that last sentence with a little more hesitation, then turned to Shikaku "I'm sorry Shikaku-sama, she's a bit of a troublesome child,"

Ha! Like you're any less troublesome woman! Though, I did prefer my new mom, over my past lives mom. This one actually did her job,you know being a mother. And God damn as much as I hated to admit it. I loved her. So fuckin much.

Shikaku scratched the back of his head then sighed. "it's alright. I understand her not wanting to deal with people," he was definitely speaking from experience. He gave my mom an exhausted expression. Yeah. She was definitely an overwhelming woman. Especially as a pure blooded Nara. But a lot of Nara women did tend to be a handful. Though I was female, my demeanor leaned more towards the Male demeanor.

I sighed from the ground my arms T posed, for a good five seconds before I stood up. Not rushed mind you. I decided to try and save my ass as best as I can before my mother whoops it off. With Chakra enhanced strikes I might add. I bowed "I apologize for my earlier and recent actions Shikaku-sama...did you wish to discuss anything with me?"

Shikaku stared at me for a few seconds obviously mulling something over. His Nara brain working over something. He then sighed, he seemed to do that a lot, before turning to my mother.

"I see why you asked for me. She's definitely ahead for her age,"

My eyes widened. I thought I was being careful! Plus we've interacted for like 5 minutes tops? Then again I was surrounded by God Damn Naras! That was just unfair! Plus Shikaku was at the top of the I'll figure you out in 2 seconds list. Damn it! I quickly returned my expression to neutral.

He then turned to me "You're mother has asked me to teach you to be a shinobi, as well as our clan jutsus. I would be teaching you along with my son Shikamaru." He stated then he waited for my reaction.

My brain started to zip at a million miles an hour. Train? WITH SHIKAKU AND SHIKAMARU? This could be both good and bad. Being around those two could expose me… but the payout from learning from the clan head was enormous. And my mom didn't really know the clan jutsus. She only became Genin and then focused on Fuinjutsu as she had a knack for it.

My brain mulled over it for a few more seconds before finally coming to a conclusion.

"That sounds troublesome...Sensei"

* * *

After talking over schedules and other things I was then sent off to bed so my mother and Shikaku, now Sensei for me I guess, could talk more.

Of course I didn't go to bed. I was in my room. Ear to the door listening in on their conversation, chakra pooled to my ears to increase my hearing ability. My nose was slightly crunched in focus. If I wasn't too careful Shikaku would know I was awake, and using Chakra. If he didn't already know.

"I'm sorry about her demeanor, she's definitely odd. Especially for a Nara" I could hear my mom say.

Yeah. So I was definitely a little different from most Naras but I definitely inherited the lazy factor. And my past life experience helped give me a small edge on the intelligence factor.

Shikaku chuckled. Damn him, it was a nice chuckle. He had a nice voice. And a nice face. And I was only 3… well 3 ½. I had no chance…. Fuck… wait don't get distracted!

"She's definitely got the wits of one," he responded.

I felt pride swirl in my chest and my face heat up slightly. Hearing that from someone who is most likely the smartest in the entire Village was a huge compliment.

"Yes. She does still have some quirks of her father though…" my mom responded.

Woahoooh my mom just talked about my Dad?! She never talks about him! But does that mean…. Shikaku knows?

"Her chakra reserves are pretty high, for someone her age. She must have inherited that from him," Shikaku added. Holy shit he knows "plus, I have the feeling she is a sensor. With how she apparently ditches every time you have a guest,"

There was a pause. "a sensor?" my mom asked hesitantly. Not out of not knowing what that was, but because it was rare for Nara's to be sensors. Which is why they were usually paired with Yamanaka's, who were usually sensors.

"It seems the most likely. And a strong one at that. Since at this age she sensed me coming from a good distance. Enough to be out a window and escaping before I even reached the house," Shikaku explained.

"That damn brat," my mom huffed. Probably most annoyed at herself for not realizing.

Shikaku chuckled "try not to blame yourself too hard. Kids can be troublesome,"

"Yeah but does your kid escape the house whenever someone is over?" My mom asked in an annoyed yet defeated tone.

"No, but he does pretend to be asleep," Shikaku responded.

I nodded in approval. That kid and I would be close friends.

"Are you worried about her being a Shinobi?" Shikaku suddenly asked with a slightly more serious tone.

I could almost feel my mom rubbing her temples in frustration. "Yes. But it won't stop her. I can tell. It's her dream. She asked for a kuni set for her last birthday, and a Shuriken set for this one. I won't be able to stop her… I think the will of fire runs strong in her. She's always asking about shinobi. And whenever we visit the inner city I can see her eyes light up when she recognizes a shinobi walking around. Its It's her dream. Her motivation,"

There was another long pause.

It was Shikaku who finally spoke "A motivated Nara huh? Well that's truly terrifying,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, here's another chapter. If there are any mistakes I apologize. Currently dealing with a concussion and staring at words for too long hurts. That's also why its shorter. Again I'm sorry, but at least I'm posting something.**

**I don't own Naruto. But I own any OC's. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Sarana was pissed. No she was beyond pissed. She was extremely indefinably angry to the point that she could literally burst into flames at any moment.

She had returned to the orphanage after what had been an amazing day. It wasn't everyday that you get reunited with a friend from a past life. And of COURSE these little shits just had to ruin it for her. Fire ran through her veins.

She stomped over to the crowd of kids, who was surrounding another and kicking him on the ground. Cries of pain could be heard. The collapsed kid begging for the others to stop, while they just laughed and mocked the kid on the ground.

Damn it she was gone for a couple extra hours then normal!

"The hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled with a fist in the air, alerting the kids of her presence and their fuck up.

"Shit it's Sarana!" there was sudden panic within the group of kids. They knew what was probably going to come next. "Run!" quickly the group of kids scattered like ants. They all vacated the area before Sarana could teach them a lesson. One that she has had to teach multiple times now.

God damn kids never learned.

Sarana's arms were crossed in anger and she huffed out in annoyance. Of course they ditched before she could knock some sense into them. Cowards.

She then turned her attention to the poor blonde boy who was on the ground crying. Fuck, why did the adults of the orphanage let the kids get away with this shit! Hell the adults even treated him like shit too. Scum, the lot of them.

Walking towards the boy she reached out her hand towards him. "Come on Naruto. I got ya," she tried to say as soothingly as possible. She hasn't been able to get her rage out on those twerps, so anger still flooded in her veins. But she repressed it. The anger wasn't towards Naruto.

Naruto was rubbing his arm on his face. Trying to get rid of the tears. However his arm wasn't exactly the best cleaning method. "Sara-san?" he asked then upon realizing who his savior was, he jumped onto her and crushed her in a bear hug ignoring the outstretched hand. "Thank you Sara-neesan! You are the only one who's nice to me dattebayo! They were being so mean to me and kicking me, laughing, and calling me a monster! I'm not a monster am I?" his bright blue eyes looked into Sarah's for answers. He was sniffing and getting some snot on Sarana.

She ignored the snot.

"Dude if anyone is a monster it's me. And hell I enjoy it," Sara said chuckling darkly. She'd definitely play the monster if it meant protecting this innocent adorable ray of sunshine. No kid deserved to be treated like he was being treated.

Naruto blinked "yeah you're scary," he replied in agreement. Especially when the other kids were being mean.

"Rude," Sara said jokingly.

Naruto suddenly started to panic. Not understanding the sarcasm. His arms began to flail wildly "bu-but you're also nice too dattebayo!" he stuttered out.

Sarana chucked. "I know kid. But I need you to know something important," she said.

Instantly Naruto calmed intently listening to what she had to say. Sarana was wise, wiser than all the stupid adults here.

"I'm not always going to be there to save you. So you need to get super strong so you can help yourself, and others," Sarana explained.

A bright smile burst onto Naruto's face, lighting it up and almost blinding Sara with its adorableness "Don't worry Sara-san I'm going to become the strongest ninja, the Hokage! And I'll be able to protect you, like you do for me now dattebayo!"

Happiness gushed inside Sarah. Damn this kid was adorable. She had so much trouble understanding why people could bring themselves to hate such an adorable kid. Yeah she knew about the Kyuubi but just because he's holding a monster on lockdown doesn't mean that _he himself _was the Kyuubi.

Sarana let a warm smile grace her face "why don't we go get some Ramen for dinner?" she suggested. It was his favorite meal.

The look on Naruto's face was ecstatic.

* * *

**Nikki P.O.V**

The next day I was ushered to the main house of the clan by my mother. She had my hand in hers, as if making sure I wasn't going to back out last minute and escape. Though the idea _was_ tempting, I really did want to learn the clan jutsus. They really interested me even in my past life.

Plus I wanted to see Shikamaru. He would be my judge on when exactly I was. Since he would be the first major character that I would meet. I just couldn't tell from Shikaku.

It didn't take too surprisingly long to get to the main house. And I blinked in slight shock at the size of it. But then quickly regained my composure. It _was _the main house so its large size did make sense. But jeez, it looked a little much didn't it?

I closed my eyes to spread out my chakra senses, trying to figure out how many people were in the building. There were two I didn't recognize, one being for a kid, but I could make out Shikaku's chakra which was now on my memory list. Before him I only had my Moms chakra signature memorized. And I also memorized Sarana's when I met her.

Chakra was like fingerprints to me. Everyone was their own special snowflake and felt a little different. There were similarities of course, between relatives and clans. I noticed this during Mom and I's trips to the village for groceries and other things.

Mrs. Clan head met us at the door, quickly sliding it open, obviously expecting guests. What was her name again? Damn I couldn't remember.

My mom gave her a smile "Ah! Yoshino-san! Good morning," she greeted towards the clan heads wife.

Ah so that was her name. Yeah I would have never gotten that. I didn't really remember side characters like her that well.

I then mentally berated myself. No, they weren't 'characters' anymore. They were real people, and one was standing in front of me-HOLY SHIT SHE'S IN MY FACE.

"And this must be your little Nikki-chan, my isn't she adorable!" Yoshino said with a smile. Aaaaand she wasn't giving me any space still.

I took a step back from the crazy lady scrunching my eyebrows. I liked my personal space. Especially when I didn't know the person. And this was my first time meeting this lady.

"Where is Sensei?" I asked bluntly, wanting to get right to business. I had been woken up earlier than normal which I was not okay with.

Yoshino blinked in confusion. Her head tilted to the side. Obviously she didn't know who I meant by sensei, but I felt as though that was too troublesome to explain. Either she could figure it out, she was a Nara after all. Or my mom could fill her in.

My mom filled her in. "Oh that's just what my little Nikki decided to call Shikaku-sama. I don't think anything will get her to stop…" she explained. This morning my mom had tried to explain to me why I shouldn't call him sensei. Because yes he was teaching me, but I should reserve that for my school teachers and or Jounin Sensei if I get that far.

I would never stop.

Yoshino's face lit up in a smile. "Awe that's adorable!" she said before grabbing my hand and leading us to into the house.

What the fuck was with people grabbing my hand! Jesus I know I'm 3 but I can walk on my own. However it probably wasn't a good idea to disrespect the main house anymore today so I just bared with it and let her drag me.

We got into a living room area, it was quite spacious, but the main thing that caught my attention was the figure sleeping on the couch. Shikaku….I could be doing that right now. But my mom just _had _to wake me up.

My eyes quickly scanned the room for a sign of Shikamaru. But I didn't see him. He was probably sleeping as well.

Yoshino let go of my hand and marched over to the couch, I could feel anger seething off of her.

Oh shit.

A pillow was in the woman's hand and she quickly slammed it down to smack her husband's face "I told you to go and wake up Shikamaru! Not take a nap! Nirako and her Daughter are here you lazy bum!"

I could feel the sigh coming from Shikaku as he opened up his eyes. They flicked in my mother and I's direction in a silent plea as he held up his hands in defense against the pillow that was being violently swung at him.

Well damn, what could I do to save him? Oh that could work..

"Yoshino-san?" I said in a tone dictating I wished for her attention but was not intending to be rude.

The clan heads wife turned to me, her angry face morphing into a smile "Yes little Nikki-chan?" she asked.

"Can you show me to the bathroom"? I asked innocently. The best part about being a Nara? Well I didn't have to put too many expressions on my face. So it wasn't too hard to convince the lady that I had to go.

"Oh of course!" Yoshino said before ushering me to follow her. I looked over to Shikaku who was now sitting up on the couch with a look of relief. He gave me look of thanks and I shot back one that hopefully portrayed that I had only bought him some time. That he would still have to do what he needed.

When we were out of the main room I could hear a sigh and footsteps so I assumed that he got the message. My eyes followed back to Yoshino while also paying attention to the twists and turns of the house as we made our way. And soon after, she showed me to the right door.

"Thanks," I muttered before entering the room and closing the door. It wasn't anything fancy. The clan houses tended to not be as up to date as other parts of the village. At least there was still running water and sewage.

I didn't really have to go to the bathroom of course. It was just an excuse. So I decided to just stare at myself in the mirror for a little while.

Of course the face staring back at me was new. Every time I looked in the mirror it threw me off. The face I once had was gone, replaced with generic Nara shaped eyes, with a dark onyx color, so dark the pupil practically blended in. My hair was dark and spiky, it wasn't too long, since I was only 3, but I could still pull it back into a ponytail. The least Nara part of my appearance was my skin complexion. I was pale as fuck, and I actually spent a relatively good amount of time outside so that wasn't the reason. My mom also was slightly tanned so I definitely didn't get it from her. It had to be a trait from my father. Same with the slight lines under my eyes. I was only 3 and It looked like I worked 50 hour weeks.

I hmphed and put my hands on my hips. At least I was more petite in this world. In the last I had slight issues with my weight. I was a little over, and could never get that slight chub down to where I felt comfortable. But I could tell I wouldn't be having that problem here.

With a sigh of resignation I realized it had been long enough and stepped out of the bathroom. I was both looking forward to training and not at the same time.

We will see how this goes.

It didn't take long to make it back to the main room, 4 chakra signatures were there, one of them being a kid. Well, this was the moment of truth. I would be able to find out exactly _when _I was in the Naruto universe.

As I turned the corner my eyes instantly sot out for the shortest in the room. And it was easy to spot. They were pretty much the same height as me.

Shikamaru definitely looked the same age as me. I kept back a deep inhale. Which meant I was in the same age group as the main cast.

This was either really good, or really bad.

Hearing my footsteps the Nara heir turned around to look at me. He had a bored and sleepy expression on his face. Bringing up his hands to rub at his eyes, he blinked before coming up with the classiest greeting.

"Yo,"

I gave him a slight smirk and responded with a casual "Sup," right back to him.

The women in the room sighed audibly while Shikaku chuckled at our responses.

Then, much to my surprise that he would be the one to initiate things, Shikaku said "Shall we get started then?"

I nodded and followed him as he started walking outside, and Shikamaru sighed loudly before following with a 'troublesome' muttered under his breath.

"Bye mum," I quickly said before fully gone. Letting her know that I still care. But honestly, I was so friggin excited to get started.

THIS SUCKED!

I groaned in frustration as I was told to run another lap around the yard. Shikamaru had collapsed at 1 and I was on my 5th lap. Some shit about checking where our stamina was. And most likely due to my continual bouts of running away from my house when there was guests, I had more than Shikamaru.

I threw my head back in a whine as I continued to run along the path. We were supposed to learn awesome jutsu! Not Run! I'd even take doing Katas to get us taijutsu training. But just running?!

This

Sucked

"Another lap," Shikaku ordered as I made my way back around towards the porch area.

You know what. Maybe Shikaku wasn't as cool as I thought. I jumped over Shikamaru who was still collapsed on the ground. And at this point I wasn't even sure if he was alive or not. The kid had zero stamina.

I made it another 2 laps before my legs collapsed underneath me.

Footsteps made their way over to me and I managed to look up from my extreme panting to see Shikaku standing there with Shikamaru flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No….no more," I begged barely able to get the words out. My lungs were screaming in protest.

There was more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at it again with another chapter. Time will skip at a decent pace soon. I don't want to be stuck at the pre-genin zone for an excess amount of the story. I'm hoping 15-20 max...which sounds like alot but I have plans far into the future and my chapters are sometimes short.**

**Let me know if any characters seem too out of character, and I'll try to fix/work on it. Some people may change slightly, especially since with the presence of Sarana and Nikki things have already shifted. However, I don't want these lovable characters to be unrecognizable. **

**I don't own Naruto, only any OC's that appear. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sarana walked down the crowded streets with her hands in her pockets. Most days she just wandered the village or went to her secret area to train. Today was no different.

Though Nikki had promised they would meet again she wasn't too sure on when, there was a good chance that running out of the house yesterday would get her in trouble for once. She had stated that the Nara clan head had been the guest on the way to her house so maybe it was actually something important.

The girl scratched her head in annoyance. She would probably make more training progress with Nikki around to give her pointers. Apparently she had started completely wrong by jumping headfirst into tree and water walking. Though the dark haired girl had been surprised that Sarana could at least _mold _chakra. She just didn't know what to do with it exactly. Hey she was just trying out things that she could remember from when she had watched the show in the past. Yeah some parts were kinda fuzzy, and honestly they didn't do a good job of explaining _how_ to start training when you were a kid in the show. Well, they didn't from what memories she had.

Luckily now she had a few exercises to do to help her. Her friend had shown her a few things to start off with. Though Sarana wasn't too excited about that. She wanted to get straight to the fun stuff not stick a leaf on her head.

She also learned five of the hand signs yesterday. Tiger, serpent, horse, boar and Ram. Since they were the easier ones. She could do them but she would definitely have to practice speed. Her small pudgy 3 year old hands did not want to keep up with her brain and as she practiced them last night. She felt like a deaf translator having a seizure.

But damn it she WILL get good at it.

Apparently being born into a clan gave her friend Nikki a head start in learning hand signs. She was taught that stuff as coordination exercises as a baby, almost in a game of sorts.

Well that wasn't going to slow Sarana down. It gave her more motivation to catch up. First and foremost she needed to learn how to control her chakra. Since it was basically an uncontrollable mess at the moment. Like a stallion it needed to be contained.

Deciding upon her plans for the day Sarana started making her way towards her workout zone. It didn't take too long, since she had been there so many times and found different routes to take.

She stood upon the clearing with her hands on her hips. Then looked around for some leaves. She would probably need a few. Apparently she had a lot of chakra for someone her age, and that would make it harder to control. Which was the reason why Naruto had trouble with the regular clone jutsu in the show. Because it requires so little chakra that he would need great control to put the proper amount into the technique. Which of course he didn't get the training he needed because the village wrongfully hates him. The shadow clone jutsu he uses was better because it required more chakra and he didn't have to control it as much.

Damn. Maybe she should have brought the pip squeak along with her and started training him. Sarana stuck a leaf to her head and started focusing. Trying to use a little bit to make it stay.

The leaf tore to shreds.

Damn it, this was gunna be hard-

"Ne, ne Sarana-neesan. Why do you have a leaf on your head?" a voice cut the light blonde haired girl out of her focus as she was trying to put a new leaf on her head.

She turned to see the same blonde ball of sunshine she was thinking of before.

Naruto stood behind her with a puzzled look on his face, his head tilted to the side in an adorable manner.

**HOW **how could **ANYONE **hate this kid. He was to God damn adorable and Jesus if she wasn't a kid now she would have adopted the poor kid and raised him. He just looked adorable in his slightly baggy dark green shirt with the Konoha spiral on the front, and light grey pants that were a little too short. Hmm his clothes didn't fit him right.

'In the future, donate better clothing to the orphanage,' Sarana mentally noted for future reference.

Sarana furrowed her eyebrows "how….did you get here?" she asked quizzically. She _thought_ she was being sneaky. And that no one had noticed her when she wandered off. She hadn't been found before…

Naruto's smile grew bigger "well I just followed you here! I've been trying for a while but I always lose you then today I didn't lose you! You're so sneaky Dattebayo!" he explained.

Her breath caught in her throat as she held a finger in the air. Well fuck. She didn't know he was following her. Maybe he really did have Ninja potential. Or maybe she just wasn't as sneaky as she had originally thought… Gods she hoped it wasn't the latter. Thoughts of that Danzo dude and the dark anbu or whatever it was popped into her head.

Sarana chuckled to herself after a few moments, brushing those scary thoughts away "well it's good you're here, because I actually needed you." Sarana explained.

Naruto looked at her confused. "what? Why?" he asked. He shifted around with an interested expression.

"Well, you want to become a super strong ninja to become Hokage right?" Sarana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Naruto said with glee.

"So we need to start your ninja training don't we?" Sarana continued.

Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side "isn't that what academy is for?"

Hmm. The kid did have a point… "you know the clan kids right?" Sarana asked him.

Naruto got a sad look on his face and nodded.

"Well a lot of them have already started training. That's why they do so good at academy. So we got to start early too. If we want to keep up," she explained.

Frowning Naruto responded "That isn't fair!" he huffed his cheek out in a pout and crossed his arms in annoyance. But honestly to Sara it was more adorable than anything.

"Well, that's just how it is. So I'm going to teach you how to control your chakra," Sarana states.

Naruto's expression returned to confused "what's chakra?" he asked.

Sarana deadpanned. She had a lot to teach him didn't she.

For the next 2 hours Sarana had to explain the concept of chakra and what it did and could do to Naruto, who was listening intently. He...was just not fully absorbing the information too well. He was 3 after all. A 3 year old with the actual mind of a 3 year old. Unlike both Sarana and Nikki.

Man this probably would have been easier if Nikki was there to help her explain. She was better at that kind of thing while Sarana was more of a do rather than explain kinda gal. But, it was important that Naruto understand exactly what Chakra was and how to use it. That way they could get started on training.

"Okay so do you think you understand now?" asked Sarana to the blonde boy in front of her. They had both decided to sit on the ground about 10 minutes into the chakra conversation.

"So, Catara-"

Sarana cut into what Naruto was saying to correct him "Chakra"

"Chakra," he continued "allows us to use jutsu's, like the nature stuff and transform into other people stuff. And you can do amazing things like walk up trees and on water. Except you have to be able to control it well. So first we have to mold it right?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side.

Sarana nodded. That was the best he would understand it at this age. And honestly was more than she expected him to get. "Okay so copy me, move your hands like this," she put up her hands into the molding seal while sitting cross legged. "First to mold chakra you have to find it within you. So you need to concentrate and feel deep down for that energy within. Mine kinda reminded me of water flowing through me. But yours may be different,"

It only took a few minutes for Naruto to go "I think I feel something!" only for his stomach to growl a few seconds later. He then scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Keep trying for a little longer, then we will go get some food," Sarana suggested to the boy. He continued on with a nod of this head. Determination that she hadn't ever seen in him before in his eyes. Food was definitely a motivator for this kid, and Sarana knew exactly what the boy wanted.

Ramen.

After a while of Naruto sitting there trying to focus as much as he could, Sarana noticed his hair float slightly, as if there was a breeze. Except, there wasn't.

A smile was on her face but she didn't dare interrupt him.

While he had been focusing on molding, she had been working on the leaf control technique. A pile of fresh leaves and a pile of shredded leaves were on each side of her.

"Ne ne! I think I got it Sarana-nee!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sarana could feel his chakra in the air. "Yes I think you do Naruto," she said with a smile. "Now onto the next step" she said handing him a leaf. She had explained to him exactly what she was doing as well so he knew the concept of what to do.

However he was going to have the same issue that she does, but probably worse. Since of course he had the 9 tails inside of him.

Naruto took the leaf from her hands and stuck it to his head concentrating intensely. Instantly the poor leaf was torn to shreds. Just like all of Sara's.

Wowza. He had a long way to go.

Sarana had gotten up to about 2 minutes before her leaf either fell or was shredded. That had to be some progress.

"We'll do this for a few more tries then head back. It's getting late, plus we don't want to over exert ourselves. Do you remember why?" Sarana quizzed.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. Racking his brain for the answer "Oh oh! Because chakra exhaustion is bad!" he said.

Sarana nodded at his answer. He seemed to remember stuff pertaining to being a ninja a lot better than anything else he had tried learning thus far.

After a few more attempts and a frustrated Naruto, Sarana decided that now would be a good time to return 'home'. Naruto hadn't really made too much progress with the leaf. It had instantly exploded on his forehead, but honestly the kid had a good excuse. He had more chakra then her times 10. Hell he had more chakra now than she ever would in her entire life! All because a fox that was sealed inside of his belly.

Sarana slipped her hands into her pants pockets while they walked along. Naruto looked over to her and did the same, which caused Sarana to both internally chuckle and sigh. She was this kids role model, and that in itself was scary. Though maybe she could help him lose some of his more, annoying quirks that he had in the show.

"Ne, Sarana?" Naruto asked as they were about halfway there. They had both been quiet for the majority of their walk. Which it was surprising that Naruto wasn't running his gums with questions.

Sarana stopped her train of thought and looked at the boy "Hm?" she asked in response.

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" Naruto asked quizzically.

The blonde paused in her walking, surprised that the sudden question was coming from the boy. Especially at his current age. Her head tilted down in thought of a good response. It wasn't like she could just tell him that she is from another universe where this was a TV show that she used to watch and that she wants to fix and change the plot so people who died lived….

"I want to be strong….. to protect the things I care about," she answered truthfully. She already cared about Naruto, and Nikki. And she was definitely going to try and befriend the rest of the major cast.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Protect the people you care about…. Like me Sarana-neesan?" Naruto asked, he had a look in his eyes that almost broke her heart. As if he expected her answer to be no.

Giving the blonde boy a soft smile she ruffled his hair, much to his protest. "Of course you. Also I have a friend you need to meet soon,"

Naruto's eyes lit up like magic "ne ne, is there anyone else you want to protect?"

Sara only kept smiling "Not yet, but I expect my family to grow,"

* * *

**Nikki P.O.V**

It took about a week and a half before I had the time or energy to leave the compound again. My training was absolutely exhausting, and I have no idea why such a lazy man was torturing me so much. Did he enjoy this shit?! Why wasn't he in the intelligence and torture division then! He was going about my training way differently then Shikamaru's. While I was forced to do laps and pushups, Shikamaru was doing puzzles and minor Chakra exercises (like finding your chakra. The Nara's were a ninja clan that taught their kids, but they weren't anything like the Hyuga and Uchiha.) I just couldn't understand why he was making me focus on my physical capabilities so much!

I even asked him why and his only response was "balance," Balance? BALANCE? What did that even mean! I had good physical balance so that wasn't it.

At least I got to spend a fair amount of time with Shikamaru, which was now dubbed as Shika because it was exhausting saying his full name all off the time. He understood completely after I had explained it. He was hating training, but in a different way than I was. Constantly he complained that it was troublesome and that he could be watching clouds or taking a nap instead.

It was quite amusing. He was entertaining to hang around.

Also my legs huuuuuuurt. I'd definitely need to stretch later.

I huffed and puffed out my cheeks in annoyance at my sore legs as I make my way to Sarana's secret training place. It was the mostly likely place that she would find her, according to the kid herself. It wasn't too much longer till I came into view of the clearing… With not one but two?maybe 3? People's chakras. I recognized Sarana's, however the other Chakra source seamed, mixed. Part of it blue, pure and happy. The other….Red and Furious were the only words that could come into mind at the moment.

I rushed into the clearing, my mind not working logically to figure out the puzzle of chakra. The red chakra felt dark, malicious and did NOT want my friend getting hurt.

I faltered when I saw a boy with bright yellow hair, whiskers on his face and bright blue eyes. The pieces fell into place.

Jeez I felt like an idiot.

Sarana was far to focused on what she was doing to notice me, however Naruto looked over with a panicked look on his face.

"AHHHH SARA-NEE! SOMEONE FOUND OUR HIDING PLACE DATTEBAYO!"

I merely raised my eyebrow at the word "our" and took as much data from what the boy had just said. So he thought of Sarana as a sister? They must have known each other for awhile. But Sara didn't bring it up when the had met over a week ago. Probably slipped the blondes mind to be honest.

Sarana's eyes whipped open in shock at what Naruto had said and the leaf that was on her head instantly fluttered away in the light breeze. Panic was on her face before her eyes landed on me and she huffed out a sigh in relief. Swatting the back of Naruto's head she scolded him "jeez boy, trying to give me a heart attack? It's only Nikki."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. And I had to mentally restrain myself from announcing its adorableness. He then got an expression of intense thinking, his face turning red as if overheating from overexertion before a look of realization washed over his face "Ohhhhhh! You're Sara-nee-sans friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

I nodded as a response and walked over to the pair.

Sarana crossed her arms and closed her eyes with an annoyed expression. "took you long enough to show back up. Got too lazy did you?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the ground so we were all sitting in a circle. "No, I started training with Shikaku sensei and either haven't had time or couldn't move,"

"That sounds like it sucks a ton," Sarana responded.

Naruto titled his head to the side "who's Shikaku?"

"Head of the Nara Clan," I answered the boy.

His eyes lit up in awe "You're being trained by someone like that?!" he asked.

My face turned sour. "He may be strong and extremely smart. But he's lazy as hell. All he has had me do for the past few days is physical training! Like seriously I was supposed to start learning clan jutsu stuff and he's making me run laps till I collapse! And he keeps going on about how I need 'balance' but I have great balance I can stand on one foot and kick like 50 times without falling over!" I ranted letting out my frustration. Okay maaaaaybe I was a little young to start learning the clan jutsu's, Shikaku estimated that I would be ready around 8ish. But still!

Sarana tilted her head to the side. " do you think he means something else by balance?" she asked quizzically. "I mean he is making you do a bunch of physical stuff. Maybe he's trying to catch your body up to your brain?"

My brain froze in sudden realization and my hands went to my head. I felt like Izuku from My Hero Academia when he realized he could _use his legs_.

"CHAKRA" I said suddenly and loudly.

Both Sarana and Naruto looked shocked by my sudden realization.

"Chakra is created by manipulating physical and spiritual aka mind energy. Also known as Yin and yang chakra. And they must be molded together evenly to perform most ninjutsu. And because of my uh.." I looked to Naruto. He didn't know about my past life and I wasn't just going to tell him. "My intelligence level at my age. There is a great imbalance there, so he is probably trying to increase my physical strength to increase my yang chakra to make my chakra more balanced." I explained.

Both Sara and Naruto had expressions of pure confusion on their faces.

Sarana was the first to speak "there's….. yin and yang chakra…."

Naruto's hands were on his head "Geahhhhhhh! I barely understand the basics and there is more?!"

I blinked. Oh yeah yin and yang were some higher concept stuff. A lot of shinobi don't even learn about it. "ahhh… never mind that it's more higher level stuff you don't need to worry about. For like, at least 10 years," I tried to reassure. "heck most kids at academy don't really learn chakra manipulation till year 2 or 3,"

Naruto had a look of relief and slumped to the ground.

"Thank God," Sarana muttered under her breath. Her mind couldn't take anymore of chakra theory for a while.

I looked between Naruto and Sarana before asking "So, what are you two up to?" knowing Sara though they would probably be training or something. She was a stubborn human, and the fact that I was technically ahead of her in training (Even though we are only 3) lit a proverbial fire under her.

Sara was the one to answer "we are working on chakra control exercises. I've gotten up to 45 minutes with the leaf, but Naruto….." she broke off. Most likely meaning that he had 0 progress in that department.

"You're making him do the leaf exercise?" I asked tilting my head to the side curiously.

Sarana looked puzzled "Should I not be?"

Naruto was sitting up again and his head was whipping side to side from me to Sarana.

I put a finger on my chin in thought as I stared at Naruto. My mind was thinking as I continued to stare at him, both calculating and feeling his chakra. "Hn… can you try the leaf exercise real quick?"

Naruto looked confused but tried anyway. He grabbed a nearby leaf and brought it to his head. As soon as his chakra touched it. The leaf was shredded.

"Ah just as I thought," I said.

Naruto looked scared. "What am I broken or something?!" he asked panicked-ly.

I shook my head in response "No no. You just have way to much chakra. It's enough to put Sarana to shame. And she's got a lot," I started to explain. It wasn't his fault. Uzumaki plus kyuubi chakra amounted to terrible chakra control. He'd probably never be able to get perfect chakra control, but with enough training...maybe he could do better than he had in the show.

Naruto looked confused again "I have a lot of Chakra?"

I wasn't going to tell him the full reason as to why, but hell I could tell him part of it "Yeah. Probably your Uzumaki heritage. From what I read they were a clan that had huge chakra reserves, but there aren't really many of them left,"

Naruto looked baffled "I have a clan?"

I gave him a sad look and shuffled to his side. Sarana did too. But she didn't know about the Uzumaki clan stuff. Damn I have to explain this don't I?

"It was it's own village, allied with Konoha. But it's gone now. There are few Uzumaki left," I said.

Naruto looked sadder. I mean I'd be sad too to learn I was one of the few left from a practically dead clan. But I didn't do good with sad people.

I decided to try and give him a little fun fact to maybe cheer up his mood. "You know the 1st Hokage was actually married to an Uzumaki. Her name was Uzumaki Mito,"

Naruto blinked "really?"

I nodded "Yeah that means your clan has ties with the foundation of our very village. Actually the swirl pattern on the shinobi jackets and some other clothing is actually the Uzumaki spiral," I kept explaining. I looked at what he was wearing "Like the shirt you are wearing in fact,"

Naruto's eyes started to light up "Really?!"

I nodded "though it's cool to say some fun facts, we _should _probably continue on with your training ne? We can talk when we eat later,"

Naruto jumped into the air with his first raised "Yeah Ramen!" he exclaimed.

Sarana shook her head in exasperation at the boy "You know she never actually said we were going to Ramen,"

"Anyways," I cut in before an argument about food would commence "back to what I was saying earlier, due to Naruto's large chakra reserves he will have to work backwards," I said.

Both Sarana and Naruto tilted their heads to the side and asked "Backwards?"

I nodded "he will start with the water walking exercise, then go to the tree, then to the leaf.

"HE GETS TO DO WATER WALKING BEFORE ME?!" Sarana shouted annoyed.

I sighed "He is the only one of us with enough chakra to do it without extreme chakra exertion at this age. We are 3 after all. And I'm going to have him only try it. He should either work on walking or tree but I don't want him running head first at a tree at the moment. So if the water exercise doesn't work out I have another idea to do."

Sarana huffed and crossed her arms "fine whatever"

"that secondary idea is actually what I'm going to have you be working on while he water walks," I explained. I started to walk over to the nearest tree "Naruto, watch as well in case the water walking doesn't work out," I said.

I put my hands on the tree and focused chakra into the palms of my hands. I could feel it seep into the bark and latch on. Then I raised one hand and started to climb the side of the tree with my hands. I quickly climbed up and hung from the first branch about 10 feet from the ground. It was basically the tree walking exercise but using your hands, where it was easier to control and manipulate chakra.

"Woah! That's so cool Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

I quickly pulled my chakra back from my hands and landed on the ground. "So Sara-ya, whatcha gotta do is focus chakra into your hands and feel it latch onto the tree. Similar to the leaf trick. But you have to find the good balance where you can let go and reattach with ease. So, good luck. I'm going to try the water walking exercise with Naruto-ya at the stream. Yell if you need me,"

I left Sarana to her own devices, she was already staring at the tree in determination, while I grabbed Naruto's hand and walked him to the stream a few places away. Sarana was probably out of earshot from us unless we shouted, that way she could focus better.

Before I could start to explain to him what to do Naruto looked at me like he wanted to say something. I hesitated and motioned for him to talk.

"Um...so….why are you being so nice to me? I mean Sarana-Neesan is nice to me but she has always been nice. But everyone else except Gramps calls me a monster and hates me. But...you knew who I was, I saw you recognize me, and you just treated me like normal," he ranted in a quiet tone. Like he was making sure Sara wouldn't hear the conversation. Even if she was far enough away to not hear if he was talking normally.

I merely chuckled lightly "Dude, you haven't done anything to me to make me hate you. Plus you're Sara's bro, I know its not by blood, and she has a way of picking up decent people. I don't treat you bad, because I know you are good. And those people who say you are a monster are stupid and don't know any better," I explained. Okay, maybe I could word that fancier, but i wasn't good with touchy feely stuff.

And this was touchy feely stuff.

Naruto looked at me with teary eyes. Do you...do you really think I'm good?" he asked. Oh God he was gunna start crying. What do I do? What do I say? Damn it i am NOT good at dealing with crying kids. Shit I'll just wing it.

I raised an eyebrow at him "What's your dream kid?"

"To become Hokage dattebayo," he said through sniffles.

Okay this was kinda working...

"And why do you want to become Hokage Naruto?"

"Because the Hokage is strong, recognized by everyone and protects everyone," he answered his voice more determined.

"And do you think the Hokage is a bad person?" I continued. This train seemed to be traveling well to its destination.

"Of course not! Gramps is a good person dattebayo!" Naruto defended.

"Then, how could you Naruto, future Hokage, be a bad person?" I asked.

The boy suddenly looked baffled. His eyes wide in realization.

I had a huge grin on my face "Now how about you get training then ne? Hokage-sama,"

Kid crying crisis: Averted.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a couple of days later than I have been posting, sorry 'bout that. But I got rather close to my pre-written stuff. I try to have at least a chapter or 2 of backup written before I post. That way I have a slight safety net. And I got caught up, so I spent a few hours today writing more.**

**Please let me know if any characters seem a little to out of character or off. I'm trying my best to keep them as close to cannon as possible, but I'm having some trouble with some characters (mainly Shikaku, I love him but he is so hard to write) so just give me a heads up so I can try to improve.**

**Feedback is encouraged, constructive criticism is encouraged. I want to make an enjoyable story.**

**I don't own Naruto, I do own my Oc's. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sarana had sweat falling from her forehead as she focused solely on getting the chakra to her hands in the right amount.

Thus far there was a couple of places were she had accidentally torn off the bark from the tree, and wood chips scattered across the ground from her attempts. And it had only been 5 minutes! Jesus Nikki made this look easy! Though, Sara had to muse, it was probably because her friend had less chakra then herself.

Which made Sarana internally snicker. She knew her friend was a little jealous of her reserves. Since apparently Naras aren't known for large ones.

There was the sound of wet steps behind her and Sarana turned from what she was focusing on to see both Naruto and Nikki walking towards her soaked to the bone. Naruto was happy and laughing but Nikki looked like a nearly drowned cat about to kill anything in its path. Okay it made sense why Naruto was wet, but Nikki had stressed that they didn't have enough Chakra for both herself and Sara to try it yet.

"Tree time brat!" Nikki said giving Naruto a push towards Sarana. He continued laughing like the funniest thing he ever saw had happened.

Blinking Sarana looked at Naruto for a few moments before slipping into doting mother mode. "What did you do boy!" she asked her hands on her hips trying to look as intimidating as possible. But she was 3, almost 4. Intimidating wasn't really the right way to describe her.

"Well after a few times of me falling into the water and her laughing at me I decided that she needed to join me dattebayo!" Naruto said, still laughing hysterically.

Nikki was seething were she stood. And Sarana could swear she could see steam coming off of her body in her rage. It wouldn't be surprising if that was actually the case. Her teeth were gritted in annoyance and she almost looked scary for a kid.

Almost.

Sarana shrugged her shoulders looking to her friend with a passive expression "well you were laughing at him. So it sounds like you deserved it," she said slyly shooting a shit eating grin towards her friend. To which she got a middle finger pointed right back at her.

Rude

"Uh, Sara-nee what does that mean," Naruto asked his head tilted to the side. His eyes filled with curiosity. Damn this boy was a well of curiosity and wonder.

"It's something you'll learn when your older. Just. For now please don't copy her it's a rude gesture," Sarana explained. Definitely didn't want the boy to go around flipping the bird to everyone he saw. And she knew he would still do it even if he didn't know what it meant. And he DEFINITELY would do it if he knew what it was.

Naruto's face scrunched up "oh," then he looked towards Nikki with a scowl and stuck out his tongue "Don't be mean to Sara-Nee!" he accused pointing his finger towards the dark haired Nara girl.

Nikki's head snapped to the boy. Almost robotically. Her gaze piercing. Eyes unblinking. Which caused Naruto's confident stance to waver and the boy to gulp in slight fear.

Sarana was almost scared herself. She knew that Nikki was currently a wet cat. Ready to attack at any moment's notice out of pure annoyance. Though the thing that made her the least scared was that her friend was a Nara now and hopefully that would make her more inclined to _not_ end the both of them because it would be too troublesome.

A sudden glint in her eyes told Sara that she had been very _very_ wrong to think that.

Even Naruto got the picture from the change in her eyes. And he was….Naruto. quick thinking and analysis wasn't his thing.

" EVERY KID FOR THEMSELVES DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled before running off in a random direction.

Sara blinked in shock as she saw Naruto's retreating form. Did. Did he just abandon her? With a wild Nikki on the loose! Oh that boy was gonna get it! But first. ESCAPE.

With no more hesitation Sara burst off in the opposite direction of where Naruto had went. Most likely Nikki would go for him. Since he was the one to get her soaking wet. Thus going in the same direction as him would be a bad idea.

Haha see! She didn't have to be a Nara to be smart.

Within 10 minutes she was back in the busy part of the village. She'd be able to circle around to where she knew Naruto would go, back around to the orphanage. And then she could cut them off. Hopefully her female friend will have expended her energy by then.

One could only hope.

Passing through one of the main market sectors of the village, she waved to some of the merchants as she ran past. They usually acted friendly to her when Naruto wasn't around. Which was bullshit. He was just a kid. An adorable and kind kid nonetheless. No matter. They would eventually see the error of their ways.

Man she loved this part of town. So many smiling faces. Kids holding their parents hands as they dragged them towards stalls that caught their eyes. And the landscaping was nothing like her old world had been. Foliage sprouted everywhere. So it still held that natural feel. Man. She truly did love this village. She knew there was a lot of darkness hidden under all of this happiness, but when hearing the laughter of kids being carried on the shoulders of their parents made her wonder if having a little darkness was okay.

After all there was no light without darkness.

Soon after she passed through the market she was close to the orphanage that her and Naruto stayed. And she was quick to see a bundle of bright yellow hair standing there looking towards the ground. She still wasn't close enough to see his face. Or what he was looking at since her view was obscured by his body.

Soon she was a few feet from him, slipping from a run to walk "Hey Naruto what are you…" she paused, looking around him to see what he was staring at "um….is she alive?" she pointed.

There, sprawled upon the ground face down, was Nikki. She was completely unmoving. Couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Her chest was down so Sara couldn't tell.

Naruto looked panicked "I don't know dattebayo! She was chasing me and almost caught me before just falling over! What do we do Sarana-neesan!" he exclaimed almost yelling from his panic.

Sara squatted down so she could get a better look at the Nara girl. Yep. She wasn't dead. Had a pulse still. Was breathing regularly too, was a little bit rugged but that was most likely from running after Naruto. So she probably just blacked out. But why?...

Oh shit. Yeah she was starting her Ninja training wasn't she. And apparently Sika….Shikak...hell what was it? Damn she was bad with names. Hmmmmmm well Shikamaru's dad was working her to the bone according to her. "She must have overexerted herself because of her training," Sarana surmised.

"Overexerped?" Naruto asked.

"Overexerted, she is just tired from all her training. So her body forced her to rest," Sara explained.

"So she's not dead?"

Sara let out an exasperated chuckle. Man. This kid was something else. "No Naruto. She isn't dead,"

Naruto let out a longgggg sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness dattebayo!"

Sara shook her head in amusement. This kid was entertaining to say the least. Though, now there was the issue of her collapsed friend. "We should probably carry her home," Sara suggested moving down to pick the Nara off the ground.

Naruto moved to help pick her up, grabbing the other shoulder that Sara hadn't gotten. "Do you know where she lives?" he asked curiously after they each had an arm of the collapsed girl over their shoulders.

Sara frowned "No, but I know where the Nara compound is. So that's a good start. Someone can probably direct us from there"

Naruto merely nodded and then started to walk following Sara's pace.

They got a few odd looks from passersby's as they made their way through the village. Luckily the Nara compound wasn't too far from the orphanage. They were both kinda in the middle of Konoha.

They finally made their way to the gates of the Nara compound and Naruto looked slightly apprehensive. Sara's eyes flicked over to him as a frown fell on his face. He was probably afraid that they would blame it on him. Everyone blamed him for stuff even when he didn't do it. It was no wonder that he became such a prankster in the future. At least he didn't end up hating the village.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Sarana assured quietly so only he could hear.

The boy relaxed slightly but not fully. Honestly that was probably the best she'd get for now. So they continued on.

After about five minutes of looking around they noticed a pair walking up to them. An adult and a kid combo. Who stuck a cord of familiarity in Sara's mind that she couldn't pinpoint. It's possible that she had seen them before in the village?

The adult was tall, dark hair in a ponytail, with a scar on his face, which you would think would make him look scary but his tired and bored look kinda killed that. He wore a jōnin/Chūnin jacket, so he was definitely a ninja. But the overall look of his appearance was definitely Nara. Sara could see some of the similarities between Nikki and him. So that's what it meant to be in a clan. The kid beside him looked basically like mini him, but scar-less.

"You must be Nikki's friend" he first said towards Sarah, then he paused eyes flicking to Naruto for a few moments.

"Friends" he corrected.

His eyes returned to Sarah with a slightly interested gaze. It was calm and collected yet still made Saranas bones chill. It was almost as if he could stare into her soul or something. He stared as if she was a puzzle or something he didn't expect to see. Which was odd. If anything he should be looking at Naruto like that. He was the Fox boy after all.

"Uh yeah!" Naruto chimed in "And uh….she kinda passed out...while chasing us," he said looking kinda concerned as he gave the information away. He instinctively flinched as if preparing for a beating.

Sarah frowned at his reaction but said nothing.

The kid whom Sara didn't know the name to yet looked at his Dad with an expression that most likely read 'told you so.' And the Dad's shoulders slumped as he let out a long sigh.

"Yeah that's probably my fault. I may be pushing her to hard in her training. Though most kids usually don't push themselves _**that **_far," he looked down at the unconscious Nara girl "then again….she isn't like most kids right?" he asked looking towards Sara with a glint that was almost _too knowing. _

Jesus! This was Shikamaru's Dad wasn't he! And Nikki was right. This man was too fuckin smart for his own good. If they weren't careful with what they said he might just be able to figure them out.

Though hopefully what he meant by his statement was that Nikki is what the ninja world calls "genius" basically natural born talent that is above the average. Like a Kakashi or Itachi. And not well...the reborn stuff.

Naruto decided to nodd. "yeah. She's like...really smart. I don't understand a lot of what she says,"

Shikamaru's Dad chuckled. "She does know a lot for her age. But that isn't uncommon in this clan," he was going to continue but Shikamaru tugged on his pants and caught his attention.

"Oi, pops. This is troublesome, but shouldn't Nikki get home so she can rest?...I don't want to hear her complaining tomorrow during training." he added the second part like it was an excuse for caring.

"Ah, that's probably for the best," His dad responded before turning. "Come. I'll show you the way," he said motioning them to follow…. In almost the complete opposite direction that they had been heading.

Naruto looked at Sara "I told you we were going the wrong direction,"

"Oh hush. You didn't know where we were going either," Sara said back. She then started to follow, Naruto following suit.

"Thanks for showing us the way," Sara said towards Shikamaru's Dad, to which he just gave a slight nod.

Shikamaru fell into step beside the two and walked with his hands behind his head, a lazy expression that you wouldn't expect on a 3 year old was on his face. "So you're Nikki's friends?"

"Yep," Sarana answered matter of factly. There was no denying it.

"how long?"

"Bout 2 weeks, it was friendship at first sight"

"I met her today," Naruto chimed in. "She can be scary. But she's also nice dattebayo,"

Shikamaru looked between the two of them. Almost scrutinizing them with his gaze. He was quiet for a few seconds before sighing loudly. "troublesome. I already have to hang out with Choji and Ino. I'll probably get dragged along with you two as well," he surmised.

Sarana noticed that his Dad looked back with an amused glint. But it was only for a second.

"Why dattebayo?" Naruto asked confused. Did the kid just invite himself along.

"Only one day with you and she's knocked out. Someone's got to keep an eye on her," Shikamaru said his hands going from the back of his head to his pockets as he looked at the clouds.

Naruto looked both confused and guilty, but Sara had to hold back on making fun of the Nara boy. He was being _protective. _Holding back the Aweeee that so very much wanted to slip from her lips was difficult. But she managed to contain it. It seemed more like a big bro kinda protective, and not like a crush kinda thing. So she would let it slide…..for now.

Shikamaru looked to Naruto's confused expression and risked his tongue. "She's my cousin. And we're training together. As troublesome as it is someone's got to protect her when she can't," he stated matter of factly. He sounded like he had no choice in the fact.

"Oh I didn't know you two had gotten so close in only 2 weeks," Shikaku asked amused.

"She sneaks me cookies when Mom isn't around." Shikamaru supplied as if it was a reasonable explanation.

Shikaku merely chuckled as a response.

Sara's eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance. That's right. In this world her friend would have different connections. And she's probably hung out with Shikamaru more than they have hung out.

Well it was a definite since they had been training together for 2 weeks and her and Nikki have only met 2 days. But then again...her gaze shifted to Naruto. The same could be said for her. She's spent most of her new life hanging out with Naruto. So there would be no point in getting friend jealous now.

She could make up time later.

The rest of the walk was quiet until they made it to the house. And it was almost like Nikki's mother had sensed them coming because the front door swung open and a very concerned looking woman stood in the doorway.

Wait. Sara thought. Maybe she had sensed them. Her friend did mention her mom being a Shinobi at one point.

"What. Happened." Was all the women said. Her onyx eyes gazing into the souls of the group.

Shikaku awkwardly put his hand behind his head "Ah, Nirako-san. Found these kids with your daughter so I directed them to your home. They're her friends," he explained.

Nikki's mothers eyes shifted to Sara and Naruto holding the girl Nara up by her arms. This girl was still unconscious and not really moving. Though, you could tell Nikki was still breathing by the slight movement from her chest.

Shikaku used this moment to grab Shikamaru and GTFO, and was gone a second later. As if he knew what was to come. Which made both Sarana and Naruto 3 times as frightened as those dark eyes pierced into their souls. Oh wait weren't Nara women supposed to be scary?

Shit

There was a long pause from the woman, before her face broke out into a grin "Oh why didn't you say you were her friends! Come in! Make yourself at home!" she quickly ushered them inside leaving no room for debate, all the while the two non Naras were completely dumbfounded by the total 180 of the situation.

Within moments they were all sitting around a table with tea and Dango. Nikki's collapsed form just laying next to the table like a load of laundry that you try to ignore.

Nirako smiled to them "So, how did you two meet my daughter? Oh and what are your names? Oh excuse my rudeness! I'm Nara Nirako, Nikki's mother,"

Naruto looked to Nikki's collapsed form that just lay there like a sack of potatoes "Um...should we like do something to help her?"

"Oh no dear she'll be fine," Nirako said without skipping a beat, waving the topic off.

Both Sara and Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto was the first to shake off the shock and to answer "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I just met her today. When I was hanging out with Sara-nee. But she is nice! She's gunna help me become Hokage dattebayo!"

Sara gave a slight nodd of her head to try and show respect " I'm Sarana. No surname. We met 2 weeks ago when she ran into me. Literally. It was kinda funny" she admitted.

Nirako didn't look shocked or displeased by either of them Sara noticed. It was obvious that they were both orphans. But the fact that Naruto was well _Naruto _and she didn't seem deterred? She must really want her kid to make friends.

"I was so worried about my Nikki-chan. No matter how many play dates or parks I took her to she never would play with other kids. She was always too smart or uninterested. But now, she has you two and Shikamaru," Nirako explained. Her face became soft in an expression of genuine happiness. "I was worried that she would grow up alone. That never bodes well. Especially in the shinobi world," her eyes became distant. Almost lost in a memory. She then shook her head. "Anyways thank you for being her frie-"

"I SMELL DANGO"

The near lifeless body that was Nikki suddenly shot up with wide eyes searching, her nose in the air like a bloodhound. Her head whipped towards the table where a plate of dango was already laid out for her and she jumped towards it like she was starved.

Nirako sighed, then snapped " MANNERS" toward her daughter causing every kid in the rooms spine to snap up straight and pause in hesitation.

Nikki's head slumped "Sorry….thanks for the meal," she mumbled. Before diving in without a care in the world.

Nirako sighed yet again "What am I going to do with you."

"Teach me more fuinjutsu?" Nikki supplied.

"Not after you somehow turned a normal storage seal into a bomb" Nirako shot back.

"It was a small explosion!"

"Half of our garden is gone!"

"it wasn't that big in the first place! Plus we both hated beets so there was no point in growing them in the first place!"

"it also destroyed the radishes!"

"Which I replanted...to the best of my abilities"

"Sticking charred radishes back into the ground doesn't count as 'replanting' "

"...It could work,"

"That's not how gardening works and you and I both know it,"

"..."

Nirako gave Nikki 'the look' "That's what I thought,"

Both Sarana and Naruto were dizzy from their heads whipping back and forth from that whole exchange.

Nikki finally noticed both of them. "Oh Naruto-ya, Sarana-ya when did you get here?" she asked calmly as if she was asking about the weather. It was as though she had never passed out at all. Calmly, the young Nara took a sip from her tea, in a way that made her look years older than she actually was.

"We carried you here dattebayo!" Naruto shouted a fist in the air. His angered face almost comedic.

"Oh really?" Nikki asked with a slightly surprised expression on her face. Her eyes wandered over to Sarana's for confirmation. The blonde nodded with an amused expression written on her face.

"Interesting. Thanks I suppose," she said in an almost flat tone, her attention returning to her dango.

*TWACK* Nikkis head reared back as a ball of dango slapped her across the face. The force of the momentum caused her to fall onto her back her arms were sprawled out on the floor.

Nirako looked to her guests with an apologetic expression "I am so sorry for her behavior. Usually after she wakes up she forgets to act LIKE A HUMAN!" The woman's head snapped in the direction of her child who was currently trying to roll the ball of dango into her mouth without using her hands or arms at all.

Said child paused in her attempt to look at the eyes that where all staring at her. "What," she questioned defensively.

Suddenly Naruto burst into laughter, not able to take the absurdity of the situation anymore. He had been trying to hold it in since he didn't really know this lady all that well. Being uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment had made him more cautious, but seeing a ball of dango rolling around on someones face, a ball that had been _thrown _nonetheless had just set him off in a roarous laughter. A laughter that Sarana soon joined him in.

The two were rolling on the ground holding their stomachs like they were gunna burst from laughing so much. Tears started rolling from Naruto's eyes he was laughing so hard. He pointed at Nikki "Hahahaha! How can you even keep a straight face while trying to roll dango into your mouth! Bahahahaha!" he continued laughing. Continually having to pause and take a breath of air.

"Dude you looked totally ridiculous," Sarana agreed with a half snort when she tried to hold back her laughter to talk, but not too soon after she was back into a fit of laughter.

Nikki slowly sat up from the floor, like a vampire rising from its coffin. Her left hand caught the ball of dango so it wouldn't hit the floor as she rose. Her expression was blank. Both Naruto and Sara's laughter awkwardly stopped as they noticed her serious expression. "I'm always serious when it comes to dango," she said trying to sound badass before plopping the sugary ball of dumpling into her mouth.

…"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Both Naruto and Sarana slipped back into laughter at the Nara girls antics. And after swallowing her food Nikki joined them in laughing.

While the 3 kids laughed Nirako sat watching them with a hopeful smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello, I'm back with another chapter. Its not the longest but I felt it ended in a natural spot and didn't want to add the other parts of what I have written. And yes this chapter is also late, so I will try and post another one this weekend-ish to make up for it. **

**I did get a comment saying that I've been focusing too much on Sarana's view, and that is totally a fair point. I mainly did that to introduce Naruto at first, but also because she is a main character. The story is called Motivated Nara, but in the description it does say that the main character and her best friend were reincarnated. (I mainly went with Motivated Nara because I thought it sounded catchy) If I were to scale the importance of the two it would probably be Nikki 60% and Sarana 40%.) I'll definitely take the comment into account though.**

**The chapters will focus more on Nikki's perspective, but there are times when important events may happen from Sarana's perspective because Nikki will not be there. Or they will focus on Sarana's point of view just so she can call Nikki out on her BS.**

**I already have everything planned out all the way to the Chunin exams, it's just getting it written down that's the problem. And if ya'll want to start guessing future events go ahead. Someone already guessed an important piece of information right, and when I read the comment I was impressed and wanted to somehow give the person a gold star. And if anyone has any questions feel free to ask them in reviews or PM's. Any question reviews I will try to answer in the next chapter that is posted. As long as the answers aren't too spoiler-y.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC's**

* * *

**Nikki POV**

It had been about 3 months since I had met Naruto. My training with the clan head continued. Occasionally he would have important business to do as the Jonin commander, and on those days I was required to do my workouts with Shikamaru. Though that usually amounted to _me _working out while Shika just napped. Then I would wake him up if his mom or dad might catch us, and I'd say that he did them when he really just did maybe 1 out of his 3 laps for the day and non of his kata's. It didn't bother me at all. Shikamaru was lazy, that was a fact. I was also lazy but also motivated at the same time. It was a terrible combination. But at least Shika and I's system worked.

I would get to see Naruto and Sarana 4 times a week. Tuesday's, Thursday's and weekends. We would either train or play, or even a combination of both. Games of capture and hide and seek were our favorites to play. Getting other kids to join was difficult, especially with Naruto around. But sometimes Shikamaru would just magically show up with Ino and Choji, to which we all got introduced to. Ino was reluctant at first, till she realized that Sarana and I were girls, and decided that we should start having girls time. Which didn't pan over well. But it eventually all worked out. She became more inclined to play with the boys when she noticed Sara and I playing rough.

May have already slightly changed Ino's character. Was probably for the better though.

Thursday nights us 3, me Sarana and Naruto would have dinner at my place. We were joined by the future InoShikaCho a few times. It had just become a routine thing to have homemade Ramen on thursdays. Though Naruto swore to the gods that it was good, just not as good as Ichiraku's. Which I haven't had it yet, but I understand where he's coming from.

Currently I was at the clan heads house, sitting across from the man himself, playing Shogi.

Shikaku taught me how to play after our first month of training. I understood how to play it, and could probably play a decent game against a normal person. But this was _**Shikaku. **_He was handing me my _**ass**_. For the 4th time today.

This man did not play easy. Even if you were 3….almost 4.

"So," he started, beginning a conversation.

I looked to him with a slightly confused expression on my face. Our games were usually silent. I needed all the focus I could muster to last more than 10 minutes in a game with this man. My best time was 14 minutes 29 seconds.

"You've been friends with that Uzumaki kid for awhile now…...Have you noticed anything about him?" He asked.

I made sure not to let any surprise show in my expression. Shikaku and I already had a conversation about my sensing abilities. He was aware of the fact that I could pick out specific chakras, even in a crowd or over a little distance. Which of course the distance would increase with age and training. He was probably asking if I noticed anything weird with Naruto's chakra. Like, perhaps the fact that he has 2. And one of them was massive and terrifying.

I moved one of my pieces "He's kinda dumb. But a lovable dumb. Villagers treat him bad," I decided to throw out that information, because of course I would have noticed that. Everyone in the group did. Choji and Ino even admitted that their parents told them to be wary of him. So me not noticing would be more suspicious. I just didn't have to admit to knowing the reason why.

Shikaku hm'd, staring at the board before moving another piece of his.

I frowned. Shit he blocked me in. There was only about 3 options that I could take at the moment, and Shikaku probably had counters already planned in his head for them. Damn it. This was troublesome, but it was important to learn strategy. That was basically the role of a Nara in a team.

After a moment of contemplation I moved one of my pieces forward. A sacrifice play.

Shikaku's eyes shifted from the board to me. "Is that all?" he asked, interrogating me. His tone was even and gave absolutely none of his thoughts away. Jesus this dude was waaaaay out of my league in intelligence. He could both read a person like a book and be completely unreadable. Unless it was his wife, who _always knew. _She was equally terrifying but in a completely different way.

He didn't move a piece so all I could do was wait with my arms crossed. I huffed my cheeks in annoyance. What would his next move be? Right now I could think of about 5 options that the man had, but honestly I was probably missing a few more. The most annoying part was that I _knew _he _knew_ any countermeasures I was already cooking up. In all reality he probably had already won.

But God damn it I would see this through.

"I mean yeah. The villagers whisper things about him. Then say they aren't supposed to talk about it. So I don't understand why they talk about if they aren't supposed to talk about it in the first place," I explained. I was telling the truth there. I really had trouble understanding that. It would be like going 'Oh I know a secret! But I can't tell you!' to someone. Except talking about the secret could actually be counted as treason. Since it was a matter of literal National security.

Shikaku didn't move any of his pieces. He merely continued to stare at me. His eyes gazing into my soul and making me slightly uneasy. I shifted, well obviously he wasn't completely pleased with my answer. Jeazzzzz wasn't I aloud to keep secrets to myself?!

Fuckin hell. How was I supposed to go about this in a way that would both keep me safe and satisfy Shikaku? I sighed, and used that quick moment to sense if anyone was around. Earlier Shikamaru and is mom went out for groceries, and I couldn't sense any other people nearby.

Shikaku must have planned this.

But having the Kyuubi conversation with a 3 (almost 4) year old?! Though maybe it was best to clear everything up before I could go stomping around asking about why Naruto had 2 chakras. Quicky I made my decision.

"I….. I can sense he has two chakras. And it's easy to guess what the second might be….but I know I shouldn't be talking about it. It's a secret right? Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut," I explained.

I didn't need to try and sound like a scared 3 year old because I _**was **_a scared 3 year old. Having this conversation with the Jonin commander could go really bad for me if I'm not careful. Though I don't think Shikaku would do anything to me at this point this world was crazy. I could be killed if I wasn't careful. Right here. Right now. For the information that I had.

Shikaku didn't even pause. It was as though this information wasn't even surprising to him at all. Which was probably true. He was only looking for confirmation. And most likely seeing how much I was willing to divulge to him. I hate to admit it, but I trusted this man, probably with my life. And in the few months that I have been training with him I had grown rather fond of him. In not having a father in this life I've kinda attached him as a father type figure. Which I only realized when Shikamaru said that he would share.

After moving another piece forward his eyes flicked upwards to mine "Its an S-class secret," he said. What he meant, '_you're not supposed to talk about it. Keep your mouth shut_.'

I can do that.

However for now I'm kinda gunna be a little shit. "If it's an S-class secret why do regular civilians know about it?" I asked tilting my head to the side. The answer was Danzo, but I was curious as to what he would say. Because technically, since it's an S-class secret means Jounin and up should be the only one's to know.

Shikaku paused. And frowned. Then he sighed, his whole body compressing.

It looked like my one question added 10 years onto the mans life in 2 seconds. I kinda felt bad. But only a little. This was also partially my revenge for my training.

I took this moment to move a piece forward. I'd probably only be able to make 3 moves max before I officially lost. I then returned my gaze to Shikaku waiting for his response.

"I have….ideas. But" his eyes scanned me "that may be a conversation for when you're older,"

Without missing a beat I responded "I'm almost 4"

"You need to be at least 3 times that. Maybe when your a Genin," he responded, almost as if he had been expecting that very response.

When I'm officially both a ninja and an adult? Touche old man touche.

Still annoyed by his response I childishly puffed out my cheeks in response. But instead of a snarky remark I patiently waited for Shikaku to move his next piece. To which I moved mine soon after.

There was a *click* as Shikaku moved a piece in response to my last move and I sighed loudly, crossing my arms in annoyance. "You win...again. I have no moves to stretch this out any longer," because that's basically what it was like playing with Shikaku. Try to survive as long as you can. Which honestly was a good first step in learning tactics and strategy. If I can keep my future team alive for as long as possible against an opponent with higher skills, then it could give us the time we need for reinforcements.

"Hmmm… you did better this time," Shikaku lightly praised, already moving to reset the pieces.

"You sure you weren't just going easy on me?" I asked slightly annoyed but in a childish manner. After all of the games we had. I has never gotten close to beating him. So yeah, I was a little salty.

Shikaku chuckled lightly. "I don't go easy on either of you," he said.

Aka me and Shikamaru. Well he wasn't wrong there. I felt almost pushed to my limits every day of training. Though that may possibly partly be my own fault. I didn't _have _to finish all of the laps he forces me to do around the backyard. Especially when both he and Shikamaru decide to nap while I'm still going. There was just, this little voice in my head that told me I needed to be stronger.

And with the future events in front of me, becoming stronger was a necessity.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile, this section has been written for a long time but the next chapter is barely written so I hadn't posted this one. But ehh, felt like it had been too long. I have been extremely busy with work so I haven't had much time or motivation to write, but I really do want to continue this story so the chapters may have a bit of time between their posting. **

**I don't own Naruto, only my OC's**

* * *

It was one of our play days, and our group all stood in the middle of the village, an area that was populated but still had plenty of trees and other foliage around.

Perfect for hide and seek.

Me, Naruto, Sarana, Shikamaru, and Choji all stood in a circle. Ino had to help her father in the flower shop today. Which was fine. She didn't really like playing hide n' seek. Wasn't really her cup of tea.

"So," Shikamaru started "who's gunna start out as the seeker this time?" one hand was in his pocket, the other dangling to the side in a lazy pose. "And Nikki isn't allowed to seek remember?" he added for good measure.

I puffed my cheeks out childishly in response but said nothing. Yeah. The group was kinda mad when they had figured out about my chakra sense. And that I _may _have been using it to cheat at Hide n' seek. Apparently 'a ninja uses every tool at their disposal' wasn't a proper excuse either.

Naruto's hand shot into the air "I will dattebayo! What's the desmigated spot for those found?" he asked.

"Designated, Naruto. And I'm thinking that tree. Should we draw a circle around it?" Sarana responded. She had been teaching Naruto bigger words, and constantly correcting him when he used or said them wrong. It had gotten a lot more frequent which was probably a good thing.

"Mah, I'll just throw my shoes under it. We'll remember," I said already kicking off my shoes. I didn't like wearing them anyways.

Going Hobbit style was my style.

"Nikki, put on your damn shoes," Sarana scolded.

"Make me,"

"Ohhhhhhh," Naruto and Choji said in unison both holding their hands to their faces like it had been a mad diss. Those two had started getting along rather well after bonding over a shared love of food. Though what _specific _food was the **best** they continued to argue over.

"uggghhh… fine. But if you step on something and hurt yourself don't go crying to me later," Sarana said in a mother hen tone, crossing her arms in annoyance and turning around. She was definitely the mother of the group at times. Of course she would get into chaos herself but she was the one who made sure no one got themselves killed.

It was too much work for _**myself **_to be the mother hen character, so somebody had to be. I mean, she was the one to make sure I actually bought food for my fridge in my past life.

"Alright! I'll count to 20 everyone get ready!" Naruto said covering his eyes with his hands.

Everyone instantly split into different directions. Well...everyone being Sarana and Choji. Sarana was off in an instant. Dust flying behind her. Choji chose the opposite direction at a slower pace, he just wasn't as fast. And Shikamaru walked off in the same direction as Choji, he would probably fall asleep in an alleyway like usual. Though sometimes he could find good spots to hide in. And the times he fell asleep while in those good hiding spots well, I ended up having to be the one to track him down after one late game where we didn't find him till sunset.

Instead of running off I quietly made my way around the tree that was our designated capture spot. Without shoes on it was easy to hide the sounds of my steps. I slipped behind the tree without making a sound. I wanted to hide in the tree, however I would need Naruto to run off first because my climbing can be loud unless I used chakra to hide the sound. But out in the open of Konoha that wasn't the best idea at my age.

"18, 19, 20! Okay I'm coming!" Naruto yelled rushing off into a random direction. As I had thought he would, there was a higher chance of us finding a spot farther away from the starting point just because it would make it more difficult to find us if we spread out.

Using my chance I quickly started to climb the tree from the back. It only took a couple of seconds for me to get myself into the tree and onto one of the large branches. My eyes quickly searched the street for Naruto through the foliage. It would be easy for me to see him, but he would have to really search for me to know I was here. The boy was farther down the street, currently poking his head down an alleyway.

I took this moment to get comfortable in my spot. It had been a gamble to take this place, since there was always the chance that Naruto would have just ran around the tree to find me, however with Naruto that was unlikely. He was steadfast and ran headfirst into situations, and most likely didn't even think that I would be at the tree. Changing my tactics was something I did a lot so that it would be harder to figure out what I was going to do. An important lesson I learned from Shikaku.

Slight rustling from beside me caused me to instantly whip my head to the side….only to see an Anbu agent . ... HOLY SHIT. My arms flailed as I almost lost my balance, but I soon caught myself so I wouldn't fall 15 feet out of a tree. Hands to my chest I started mumbling profanities as I tried to slow down my heart rate to a normal level.

"You…you just terrified me Mr. Anbu man," I said, slightly annoyed that I hadn't sensed that someone was _right next to me. _Though I guess you could say that it was his job to be sneaky...but...i'm pretty sure that _**I **_was the one to intrude on the hiding spot.

The Anbu said nothing in response.

It was strange that the Abnu hadn't just disappeared off into another hiding spot as I had intruded on his. Unless he was too lazy or had an ulterior motive.

I took this moment to inspect this guy. He...was easily recognizable. I mean silver hair?! Spiked up like lightning? If this dude somehow wasn't Hatake Kakashi then you can take away my Nara license. He was crouched on the tree, arms rested on his legs, staring at me with his Hound mask on. I couldn't actually see his face, but he definitely excluded an aura of 'what the hell'

I mean I don't blame him.

What even _are_ the chances that the tree the group and I agreed on would be the one that he would be in for whatever mission he was currently partaking in, and that I would climb the tree and somehow end up on the same branch as him. Though it is kinda weird that he didn't move at all. Then again I had a tendency to hide my chakra, especially in a situation where I was hiding. (Gave my mom a heart attack a couple of times when I was younger) so there is always the chance that he didn't sense me at all. My ascent into the tree would have been able to have been heard though. I was only 4 after all, and I tried to avoid using chakra to muffle my movements when out in public.

I was just in a confusing conundrum, with an Anbu shinobi sitting in a tree staring at me. What in the nine realms does someone even do in this situation?

"Soooo….uhh….you come here often?" I said stupidly, not sure what else to say. My mom hasn't taught me '_**what to do if you meet an Anbu'**_ etiquette yet.

Though I could not see his expression behind the mask I definitely could tell that the man's expression would be none other than a deadpan.

There was an awkward silence from both parties.

Wait were Anbu even supposed to talk when they had their masks on? I can't remember. Like could they talk to each other and the Hokage but not to like civilians and kids?

"So uh….dogman mask ninja…."I tried saying to start a conversation. However I was at a complete loss for what to do or say. Yeah, I expected to meet Kakashi eventually, but definitely not while he was decked out in his Anbu gear most likely on mission. A mission that I was probably distracting him from at this point. What mission would he even be doing in the middle of day in Konoha! Especially around a bunch of random kids playing hide n' seek...holy shit Naruto. He was on _**Naruto**_ duty!

There was silence from the weathered ninja across from me before "Hound," was echoed within his mask.

Holy. Mother. Of. Sin. He had a nice voice. First Shikaku sensei now Kakashi. If/when I ever meet Madara or Tobirama I'll just die from overexposure to attractive voices. Not even joking, when I used to watch Naruto in my past life I about wheezed when I heard Tobirama speak for the first time. His voice was one of many factors leading into him being my favorite.

Ehhhhhhhh I'm distracting myself from the situation.

I blinked back at Hound *cough* Kakashi *cough* "Eh… that's kinda boring ...what about Silver fox?" I asked trying to keep my tone as level and childish as possible.

It was Kakashi's turn to about fall out of the tree in surprise. He made an almost sputtering sound as he quickly had to regain his balance on the tree. Lest his position be compromised. Then his head looked to me and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he had a WTF expression plastered all over it, and was demanding an explanation.

"Its because you have silver hair, and your mask _is _kinda foxish. But if you don't like it I _**guess**_ I could go with Dogmin," I explained. My tone wasn't loud, it was only loud enough for both of us to hear.

Kakashi seemed mildly satisfied by my answer by still a little weary. I _did _inadvertently call him a silver fox. Which is like, kinda true other than the fact that he really isn't that old. Wait….if he was 27 when Naruto was about 13, that is about a 14 year difference, and since Naruto is 4 then Kakashi would be about 18ish at this point.

"So how old _are_ you, because I know you have grey hair and all, but you kind of exclude an air of **youth** about you," I asked.

Kakashi did not answer that question.

I knew I was kinda being a shit, but God damn it it was _fun _being a little shit. What good would it be to have this Nara level of intellect, combined with 21 years of a prior world, all in a smol 4 year old innocent body and do _**nothing **_with it!

Kakashi said nothing and did nothing in response, I could feel his gaze shift away from me for a moment. As if looking for something, before his attention lazily returned to me. Probably out of boredom or a sliver of interest. I mean, I'm pretty sure it wasn't every day a rando kid just intrudes on your ninja hiding spot.

Deciding to continue conversation I asked "So, Dogmin. Read any good books recently?"

"Yes," a one word response.

Riveting.

I knew he was probably talking about the only books he ever reads, the lovely stories written by the Sannin Jiraiya himself! Makeout Paradise!

"Care to share?" I ask. At some point in my life (this one) it was one of my goals to read those books. If only for seeing what they are about. Though, I do fear they may hold close to the literary garbage that is the Twilight books. One of my English teachers from a past lives words, not mine. My mid 40's 9th grade English teacher said he read the first books to see if they were as good as everyone was saying. And from a literary point...they were not. But then again maybe I wasn't giving the lewd books of Jiraiya the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps they had a really good storyline….

Images of Jiraiya spying on women flowed through my brain.

Though I doubt it.

"Absolutely not," Kakashi responded. 2 words this time! Progress!

"Unfortunate," I responded impartially. I wasn't disappointed in any way, quite honestly I was rather enjoying myself.

I then blinked. "Oh goodness I've been terribly rude," I said realizing something. I bowed and let out a small apology. "I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Nara Nikki," I said sticking out a hand to shake.

"Nara...that explains a lot," Kakashi said. At first he made no motion to shake my outstretched hand, and I had to restrain myself from saying 'Shake boy' to him like a dog. But eventually he awkwardly stuck out his hand, did a quick hand shake then returned it to its prior position. He probably only shook my hand to humor me, and to possibly get me to leave him alone.

Was that gunna happen?

Hells no.

Now that I have found the one and only Hatake Kakashi I wasn't going to just let him go hide away in his own little world.

I shifted my legs from dangling over the side of the tree to sitting cross crossed. It wasn't the safest choice but I had a lot of control over this body. Especially compared to my last life. All of my ninja training was really paying off. Even if I've only had around 6 months of it.

I decided that we could sit in silence for a little bit. Kakashi didn't seem like he was going to be moving soon and I didn't blame him. Naruto had already ran past this tree a couple times in search of people. Thus far he had only found Choji who was now sitting at the bottom of the tree munching on a bag of chips that I _swore _the kid didn't have earlier. Man that kid could secondary as a magician if he wanted to.

I was nice to just sit in the tree and relax. I didn't dare meditate or try and mold chakra with Kakashi right next to me. Who knows how that would end.

Then again, it was also Kakashi. He may just not give a fuck.

Eventually Shikamaru joined the found under the tree, he slowly lazed toward Choji then plopped on the ground right next to him, his arms going behind his head and his eyes closing. Yeah he was definitely going to take a nap.

Naruto followed suit behind him with a pleased expression "Haha! I found half of you! Now all I need to find is Sarana-neesan and Nikki," oh yeah that's one thing I forgot. Naruto usually only did honorifics with females and some adults. But, he never used them with me. _**Apparently**_ he thought I was a boy for an entire MONTH and when he found out I was a girl he was just so used to not using any honorifics he just didn't. He was also under the impression that Shikamaru and I were twins, after seeing us near each other, but we didn't even look that much alike! He was slightly tanner than I was, my eyes were slightly rounder and more feminine, and I of course had those lines under my eyes that always make me look tired.

I chuckled to myself lightly as Naruto ran off into another random direction. At least he was somewhat going in the direction of Sara's chakra. She was barely within my radar. Which reminded me, though Kakashi's chakra was currently being suppressed. If I actually tried looking for it, I could slightly feel it. That's just how it is when you're a good sensor. And I'm literally sitting right next to the guy. So I used this moment to try and add his chakra into my bank of familiar chakras. That way I would be able to find his specific chakra signature if I wanted to. Unless of course he was suppressing it really well. Then I would have to either put all my focus into it or get closer and lucky.

His chakra was best described as…. static. like the potential for an electric shock was imminent. Which made sense. It was basically the feeling in the air that you get when a lightning storm is coming. There was also a much smaller weaker secondary chakra situated right about...his left eye..oh. Yeah. I'll definitely keep that to myself.

If Kakashi had any inkling as to what I was doing he said nothing.

Not too soon after Sarana was trailing behind Naruto who was practically skipping with happiness. He actually was a rather good seeker. Whether it was pure luck or latent shinobi abilities (both his parents _**were**_ outstanding shinobi) he could actually find people rather well.

"Now all I gotta do is find Nikki Dattebayo!" Naruto said throwing his fist into the air. Then he slightly faltered "but I have no idea where she'll be…"

I internally chuckled like an evil cartoon character.

"I don't think she'll have gone far," Shika mumbled half asleep, waking up from his short nap.

Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought. He was definitely trying hard to figure out where I was using logic.

"AHHHHHHH I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING DATTEBAYO!" He yelled his hands going to his head.

I let out a small snicker not too audible but I wasn't able to hold in my laughter anymore.

Sarana's eyes looked up at the tree's, probably outta instinct/hearing my snicker since she knew me so well, and she slapped her forehead when her eyes finally spotted me.

I quickly glanced beside me to see that the Anbu who had been chillin with me had vanished. Not surprising because technically he wouldn't want to be found by anyone. Let alone the very person he was watching who would look into the tree after Sarana pointed out my spot.

"Oh my god," Sarana muttered, hand covering her face but an amused smirk present underneath it.

"What Sarana-nee?" Naruto asked curiously. To which the blonde haired girl pointed towards the branch that I sat on, and all 3 boys looked curiously into the tree.

"_**SERIOUSLY**_!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, his hands going to his head in shock.

Choji paused in eating mid chip, his hand lowered while staring. His expression wasn't surprised, just ...accepting, but not amused.

Shikamaru just muttered "troublesome" under his breath while shaking his head.

I just started laughing at all of their expressions while I uncrossed my legs and hopped down from the tree, still laughing as I landed on the ground.

"So does this mean I get to seek next?" I asked slyly.

"No!" Everyone responded in unison.

I just continued to laugh. Man I loved this life.

* * *

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"...what?" Shikamaru turned his head from his spot on the porch to look at me like I had lost my mind.

Hey man you can't lose what you never had.

I merely chuckled at his confused response as I continued to look up at the night sky above.

Tonight I was staying at Shika's house, it was both of our idea, spur of the moment after training today. And both sets of parents agreed. And somehow I had convinced Shikaku and Yoshino to let us sleep outside, then I convinced Shikamaru to actually sleep outside with me. It was getting to be springtime again so it wouldn't be too cold.

Shika and I's birthdays already passed. We both had found out that out birthdays were right next to each other. His was September 22, and I was born on the 23rd. And we had celebrated them both together, and it hadn't gone too poorly. Which was good. I was slightly scared something bad would have happened since Naruto had been invited but it went smoothly. For the most part shinobi treated Naruto normally. It was the civilians that were the problem.

Plus Shikaku was chill AF.

"You're so weird," Shikamaru said turning his head back to the sky.

I smiled lightly "it's better to be weird than boring,"

Shikamaru merely grunted in response.

The sky was clear tonight, and you could visibly see all of the stars in the sky. The constellations were different from my other world. But it made sense. It didn't make it any less awe inspiring to stare up at the sky and see so many shimmering lights.

"This is so much better than staring at clouds" I stated matter of factly. I knew my cousin enjoyed cloud watching, but stargazing was my thing. I absolutely loved space and with the lack of light pollution here than there was in my past life, it was easy to see the glimmering balls of gas, err plasma, in the sky.

Man this is probably the only thing that makes me wish I was an Uchiha, so I could have HD vision and be able to see the stars even better.

Then again I would also I'd have about 3 more years to live, so it's a good thing I'm not Uchiha.

"Eh. Clouds are better. You can make up what they look like ...but yeah it's kinda cool," Shikamaru admitted.

"It's just...so cool." I admitted "I mean, they are probably so far away from us, and yet their light reaches this far. And who knows what else is out there. I mean are we the only things in this universe?" I asked. I mean. Yeah Kaguya answers that question. But it's always good to wonder. Wondering creates dreams, and dreams breed motivation, and motivation drives innovation which can improve our own world.

I wanted to fix this world so bad.

Shikamaru was silent. Probably contemplating my words. He wasn't usually one to talk a lot, but when it was just me and him he was willing to chat. I think he was like that with Choji as well. He was mainly just quiet when in a big group. Choosing to only add into the conversation when necessary.

"Hey ...why do you wanna be a ninja?" Shikamaru asked.

I blinked, surprised by the sudden question. "Uh...why do you ask?" I said turning onto my side to face him.

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and scrunched his eyebrows for a second, as if his thoughts were hurting his brain. "I'm only really training cuz my old man wants me to. And because I'm the clan heir or something. Also I'm supposed to be apart of Ino-shika-cho. I don't really know if I want to be a ninja, it seems….. troublesome. But you get a choice. And you _want _to be a ninja. So, why?"

I was surprised by his question. Then again, we had been getting rather close lately, after spending so much time together in training.

I plopped back onto the ground. "Well…..this world we live in. It looks all fun and nice and stuff. But it's really not. I mean, kids learn to fight. I dunno if that's supposed to be wrong but it sounds kinda wrong to me ya know? But in a world like this there are gunna be strong people and not all of them are going to be good. And I don't want to just sit around when the people I care about can get hurt. I want to be able to **protect them**. With everything I have. I don't want to lose anyone. I want to become strong to protect everything and everyone I care about,"

Shikamaru was quiet for a long time. We both just stared into the inky void of the sky. There was a slight breeze but not enough to make it chilly at all. We had light blankets covering us anyways.

After about 5 minutes of silence there was a long sigh of resignation from Shikamaru "troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

"What"

"You." He responded. "I guess I can't just laze out of everything. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

My eyes widened at what he just said and my head whipped to turn to look at him.

He noticed my sudden reaction and his head looked at me as well noticing my surprised expression, causing his face to slightly redden out of embarrassment. "What," he said looking at me awkwardly.

"I was just surprised is all…." I said awkwardly. I didn't know that he...well cared so much.

He sighed "You're kinda like my sister now. You spend half of your time here anyways. I already told you we can share my dad," he responded.

I continued to blink dumbly. I...I never expected this sort of thing. Then again Shikamaru is an only child, and since we did spend a fair amount of time together at first because of training, then because we just got along well (I think it was also a way for my mom to get free childcare) it made sense I guess? I just. In my past life I grew up with siblings, that of which I was very attached to, and in this one I was also an only child like him. But he probably never knew what it was like to have had, and then lost that…... I…..I never realized that I was missing this until he mentioned it. Why is my chest suddenly heavy?

God damn it, I felt my eyes start to water.

Shikamaru _**panicked**__._

"Oi oi oi! No need to start crying on me,"

I sat up and rubbed my arm against my face childishly. Like trying to rub away the tears "Sorry. I..I don't want to but…." I lamely blubbered out trying to keep my composure as best as I could. But I was 4 in this body! It was hard.

Shikamaru awkwardly sat up and scooched towards me and tried to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I of course took this moment as an invitation to hug him. I wrapped my stubby arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder. "Thanks." I mumbled.

His arms were both awkwardly spread eagle at first. Not expecting my hug assault. He then put one of his arms around me in an awkward hug. "Whatever," he muttered like it wasn't a big deal.

I chuckled lightly, a few tears escaping my eyes. Freaking Shika acted like stuff wasn't a big deal when it probably was. That was his way of caring and I didn't mind it at all. I was awkward with emotional stuff too anyways.

I didn't realize how empty my first 3 years of living here had been. I mean I did have my mother and I loved her. But there was only so much she could do. If I didn't have memories of a past world it probably wouldn't be so bad, but there was that _void_ from everything that I had lost. But, it was starting to get filled by these new connections. Which sounds corny. But damn it it was true.

We both returned to our prior positions. Shika's shirt may or may not have a wet spot from my tears. But I was feeling much better as I stared at the glistening lights. My eyes sparkled with a happiness that could rival the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, after like 3 months. Dunno how many people want to follow a story that doesn't have regular updates, but I will try to post them when I have time. For waiting so long this chapter has some extra length to it so I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, only any OC's within the story. **

* * *

"Nah man the second Hokage is definitely the best Hokage. I mean he basically built the foundation of our village! Like yeah the first _founded _the village but the second built our whole infrastructure! Like the academy, the teams system, he founded the Anbu, Konoha Military Police Force, and the Chunin exams!" I explained to Sarana as we walked through the middle of Konoha.

"That's fair….But the fourth is the best. Even his pictures give off an air of welcoming. He just seems like a real agreeable guy who you can go to with your problems. The Second looks like he's always angry. Plus the Fourth is just better looking," Sarana rebutted.

I was affronted, "How dare," I said in a playfully offended tone "The second Hokage is definitely the best looking Hokage. You cannot change my mind. I will agree that the 4th isn't lacking in the looks department, but he cannot compare to the perfection of the 2nd."

Sarana started to chuckle. "Geez, sounds like you were born in the wrong generation,"

I childishly stuck my tongue out at her in response.

We continued walking until we were in a market type area. There was a variety of different stall types. Between fruit, vegetables, sweets (my mouth started to water) meats, and a plethora of pre-cooked food like Ikayaki, Taiyaki, Takoyaki, and Yakisoba.

"Anything sound good?" I asked Sarana with a slight tilt to my head. We were both hungry, but I knew that if I chose then I'd fill up on dango, then Sarana would yell at me, then my mom would yell at me after Sarana told on me.

'_Growing ninja have to eat healthy' _pfff whatever I was growing just fine.

"Hmmmm not really. I'm more in a mood for homemade foods," Sarana admitted. She had been spending a fair time with my mom learning to cook. There was so many different kinds of meals here that we had never had the chance to eat in our past lives, especially being Americans, so Sarana took it upon herself to learn how to cook all of these new recipes. Especially since once she entered Academy both her and Naruto would be getting their own places to live.

I rubbed my tummy and thought about what I could eat. "well...I'm kinda in the mood for curry," I admitted. Thus far it was my favorite meal that I had encountered. Sarana's was Akimichi Barbecue.

Sarana shook her head "remember your stove at home is broken,"

"Oh yeah," I said casually.

"Don't say that like you're not the one who broke it!" Sarana scolded.

I remained quiet. A guilty expression on my face.

"Honestly I don't even know why your mom is still teaching you fuinjutsu when all you do is turn every one you learn into an explosive seal!" Sarana ranted.

"Art is an explosion!" I said in retort.

Sarana stared back at me with an unamused expression.

"In all fairness, it was supposed to be a small combustion seal. And I just wanted to see if it would start the stove top. Since it is a gas burner. How was I supposed to know that it would be a slightly bigger *boom* than expected?" I responded.

"Nikki there's scorch marks on the ceiling of your kitchen now,"

"Pffff" I said waving her off "Gives the house character. Anyways food?" I questioned as my stomach growled lightly. Sarana's soon followed.

"Ugh...Fine," Sarana said giving up on me as she made her way over to a stand that had a variety of fruits and vegetables.

I noticed an easily recognizable figure standing at the place where we just went to. My eyes widened happily and I pointed at the man "Dogmin!" I said pointing at none other than Hatake Kakashi. He was out in his everyday Jounin outfit, a couple of apples in hand, inspecting them.

Kakashi froze when he heard my voice, then slowly turned and looked down at me with an unreadable expression.

This was only my second time seeing him, and my first time seeing him not in his Anbu gear.

"Uh yo," He said as a response giving me a forced fake eye smile. He probably didn't want to just ignore and be rude, but he definitely also was terrible with kids. I could just tell. As a kid you get this 6th sense of when an adult doesn't know how to handle you.

I decided to play nice this time around, instead of making him feel super uncomfortable like I was trying to do last time that we had met. "So Dogmin, what are you up to? Also this is my friend Sarana," I said motioning to said blonde kid who was standing next to me, staring at Kakashi curiously.

"Sup," Sarana said in the most formal manner she could muster… which was zero formality at all. She didn't care.

Kakashi gave Sarana a strange look before his expression quickly returned to his bored neutral. A lot of adult shinobi tended to give her that look.

"So, Dogmin." I said starting conversation as if I wasn't a 4 year old talking to an adult ninja.  
"Hatake Kakashi," He said then leaned in and whispered quietly. "Also, how did you know," he said, a tone of curiosity underlined with something else in his voice. He wanted to know how I knew it was him outside of his ANBU gear.

I pointed up at his silver hair like it was obvious.

The man breathed in as if to argue, then realized his argument would probably be mute. He was probably the only person in Konoha under 50 who had silver hair.

Kakashi crouched down and put a hand on my head and gave me a small smile. All of what he was doing was totally fake. "Make sure not to talk about….The mask stuff in public. Especially the name you call me," He gave both me then Sarana a smile with a _look _hidden underneath it.

It didn't sound like a threat, but it probably was a threat.

I didn't even hesitate "Dogmin no one's gunna know your secret, because I'm using my own nickname for you. I mean one or two people might find out but that would be other high end ninja's….and Sarana," I added looking over to my friend.

Sarana rolled her eyes "Will you two quit with your useless yammering over nicknames?" obviously not amused with our topic of conversation. Something else was definitely on her mind.

Kakashi looked slightly startled at Sara's blunt comment. I myself blinked a couple of times at her before looking to Kakashi with a 'welp' expression on my face before shrugging.

"Anyways," Sarana continued "You getting groceries? I hope you're not just getting apples," she said. Oh dear she was slipping into mother hen mode. I'd told her about the probability of Kakashi surviving on ration bars and the very rare home cooked meal and she about went out to find him then and there and cook him a home fresh meal.

God this would be hilarious.

"Mah, some apples ...maybe some ration bars…" Kakashi said, looking both confused as to why he answered and wanting to vacate the situation.

He was starting to get scolded by a 4 year old kid, of course he wanted to abandon ship. Hell, he probably wanted to abandon ship the moment we arrived.

Part of me was curious as to why he stayed.

"When was the last time you ate a home cooked meal?" Sarana said crossing her arms and going into interrogation mode.

"Well," Kakashi said awkwardly putting his hand behind his head.

"Ugggg…. Damn it. He's as bad as you are," Sarana said looking towards me shaking her head. She then stepped forward and grabbed Kakashi's hand, not even asking for permission. Her grip was like iron too, Dogmin would have a lot of trouble getting out of her grip without hurting her. And it was most likely that he wouldn't want to hurt a kid even to escape...at least in public.

Sarana pulled the poor shinobi to the nearest vegetable stand, I lagged behind watching this whole scene play out. "So what all do you have in your fridge at home?" Sarana said looking to Kakashi with a serious expression on her face.

Kakashi blinked in response, I'm pretty sure he wasn't sure of what was currently happening to him at the moment.

I chuckled in the background because this was absolutely amazing. "You know you should take his response as 'pretty bleak' judging by his silence," I butted in.  
"Then we should just get everything to be safe then," Sarana said looking through some potatoes. While holding a potato in her hand she turned to me again "You said curry earlier right?" She asked.

I nodded excitedly.

"Okay, that sounds good. And he can have the leftovers to warm up for the week until the next time we cook at his place," Sarana said continuing on to look at the onions.

"Wait what," Both Kakashi and I said in unison.

Sarana looked at us both "Did I stutter," she said sassily.

Kakashi turned to me with an expression like he was asking me to explain. But all I could return to him was an expression of 'I don't fuckin know'. Sara was a force to be reckoned with and there was no stopping her when she got going.

"Hmm… these carrots are actually not too bad," Sarana said continuing to look through the array of vegetables on the stand.

Kakashi continued to give me a look and I sighed as I tapped my friend on the shoulder. Sarana turned to look at me, carrot in hand "um Sara-ya what do you mean by when we cook there again?" I asked.

"Uh, we're cooking for him at least once a week what does it sound like? I bet like 4 dango that he just survives on the bare minimum," Sarana turned to look at the Jounin with a serious look.

Kakashi almost looked like a deer in the headlights. I don't think he was programmed to deal with our shit. And it was showing. Plus we were like 4 year olds scolding an adult. Kakashi seamed to realize this and asked "how old are you kids again?"

"Four" Sara and I said in unison.

"But, I'm a Nara and she's just weird" I explained.

"Yup," Sara confirmed and we did a high five without looking at each other, eyes on Kakashi.

Why he didn't shunshin outta there in that moment I wouldn't be able to tell you. I could see it in his eyes that he was definitely debating it. But something was keeping him from vanishing. Perhaps it was the prospect of food. Maybe curiosity. Whatever it was, he was still there in the market with us, now holding a basket with potatoes, onions, and carrots while Sara continued to look through the vegetable stand for the best picks.

She grabbed a couple more vegetables for the curry and put them into the basket that Kakashi was holding. The man remained silent, just going along with our antics.

"Oh and I can kinda pay for some of this, but I can't pay for all of it, Nikki's mom gave me some cash for us, but if we wanna make enough so you have leftovers then its outta out budget. But you're a Jounin so it shouldn't be an issue right," Sarana said to Kakashi as she added some spices into the basket.

"Its...fine. don't worry about it ...but why do you have the money?," Kakashi asked his eyes on Sarana they then flicked to me.

"I spend it on dango," I said without guilt. "So my mom trusts Sara-ya with it more than me. It's proven to be a good system. Minus the lack of dango," I stated matter of factly.

There was a silence as Kakashi stared at me. Something going through his brain but I have no idea what it would be. It was almost like he was judging me? Maybe something else. "What. I _**am **_4 after all,"

"Hm," was Kakashi's only response before walking to pay for the basket of food items. We followed as he quickly paid and as soon as he did Sarana dragged the copycat ninja and I off towards another place so we could get the meat.

We were soon to Kakashi's apartment, I memorized its location in the village for future reference.

"Oh it's clean. Good job man," I said making my way towards the kitchen.

"Oh like _you_ can judge," Sara sarcastically retorted as she followed my path towards the kitchen. Due to our height we pulled chairs to the sink as we washed our hands then the vegetables.

Kakashi sauntered in behind us with his hands in his pockets. "Mah, remind me why I'm letting two 4 year olds cook in my house?" Kakashi asked us. It was also like he was asking himself the question.

"Curiosity and a home cooked meal?" I suggested pulling out a knife, beginning to chop the vegetables while Sarana got the pans ready.

"Hm," was Kakashi's response. The shinobi grabbed one of the remaining chairs from around his kitchen table and spun on it so he could sit on it backwards, arms resting on the back of the chair. Quietly he observed us as we continued to prepare the food.

I was only allowed to get everything all cut up for Sara, she didn't allow me to touch the stove at all. Not like I had any of my usual fuinjutsu supplies to re-create what I had done at home. Besides, Kakashi had a fancier newer stove, it wasn't gas like my moms was. It had the metal coils.

Once I finished what I was allowed to do I moved my chair to join Kakashi, sitting on it backwards like him and watched Sara put some of the finishing ingredients in.

"Okay, it will be about 20 minutes until its ready," Sara said stirring the curry sauce pot and the rice pot. She then washed her hands and sat down.

I groaned and slid down on the seat "ahhhhhhhh 20 minutes! That's like forever!" I complained childishly. Why'd the good things always have to take so much time to get! I was so unfair.

"Nikki we've made curry before and you complain _every _time about how long it takes," Sara deadpanned probably getting tired of my antics.

"And you'd think curry would decide to cook faster after all of my complaining yet here we are," I responded.

Sarana pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation "That's…. That is not how this works," She said in a tired voice.

I put a finger on my chin in thought "I wonder if a fire jutsu could speed up the process…"

"No!" Sara shouted quickly. "We are not gunna have a repeat of your moms stove!"

Kakashi looked both concerned and confused.

"We'll it's not like I actually know a fire jutsu…" I muttered "Shikaku sensei won't let me learn any ninjutsu till I can do the basic clan jutsu, and he won't let me learn that till I've started academy," Which wasn't fair, even if he had good reasoning behind it.

Sarana put a hand on her chest "Oh thank kami," She said before turning around to stir the food.

There was a silence for a short time.

Kakashi spoke up for the first time in awhile "... mah, what happened to your moms stove?" He asked. The tone in his voice sounded like he was almost scared for the answer. But there was also a light curiosity behind it. Man if he was willing to have conversations with 2 four year olds then this guy should really get out more.

"Ahhhh just a small fuinjutsu mishap," I answered waving him off.

"There are burn marks on the ceiling," Sara stressed holding a spoon like she was ready to lob it at my head.

"It gives it character!" I said repeating what I had said earlier in the day.

My head whipped back as my forehead was struck with a wooden spoon and I ungraciously fell off the chair onto the floor. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwie" I said my hands holding my head over where the spoon had struck. Damn Sara had good aim, made me kinda scared to be her target if she was throwing a kunai.

"She's barred from using or learning fuinjutsu for a month," Sarana explained. "Also foods done," she added.

Completely forgetting the pain in my forehead I jumped up 100% ready to eat. I quickly dished up and sat at Kakashi's table.

Deciding to just roll with what was happening Kakashi grabbed himself some food and sat at the table as well. He sat there looking at it as if it was poisoned or something.

I took a generous bite while looking at him. "It's not poisoned, you even watched us cook it," I said confused as to why he wasn't eating. I observed his masked face for a few moments as he didn't respond. His eyes had only flickered to me for a moment before returning to the food. Sarana looked at him confused as well.

Suddenly a light bulb popped in my head "ooooooh your mask! Well if you want Sarana and I could look away or close our eyes," I suggested. "Sarana let's eat with our eyes closed," I said closing my eyes continuing to eat the meal. Knowing my friend she followed suit.

After a few bites of my own food I could hear the faint sound of Kakashi's spoon touching his plate. But I said nothing, and neither did Sara, if she had even heard it. Which it was possible she hadn't.

We finished our meal in silence and I sat for a few minutes with my eyes still closed before going "Um…Dogmin can you tell me when you're done eating so I can open my eyes," I said blandly.

"Mah, you don't like going around with your eyes closed?" Kakashi retorted with a small joke.

"Ho? Jokes?" I said opening my eyes, "does this mean we pass the friendship test?" I asked with a slightly sassy tone to my voice.

Sara followed suit and opened her eyes as well, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi made a sound that was similar to a snort, yet somehow more refined and cool. "A couple of kids? My reputation would be tarnished," He said flippantly.

"To be fair we are rather mature for our age," Sarana stated.

"Mah, that's fair,"

"Also, other adults can be stuffy and boring. You need people to throw you off your game. That makes life fun," I added.

"Plus we can cook," Sarana added using her spoon to point towards Kakashi as to emphasize her point.

Kakashi looked to be pondering it. The idea of someone doing the cooking for him was probably extremely tempting. I couldn't imagine how much work he had to do at his age and rank.

"I guess you guys can occasionally come over and cook," He said without specifying if he counted us as friends. Though I guess for him the word friend was probably a tough one, and he definitely wouldn't be passing it out to a couple of random kids, even if they had cooked him food. And the 14ish year age difference could also be a major factor. But to be fair, from my perspective both Sara and I were technically older than him if you counted total years lived.

But that was semantics.

"Good, I mean I would have showed up anyways and you couldn't stop me, so it's good that you agree to the arrangement," Sarana stated in a tone that almost sent shivers down my spine.

Both Kakashi and I sweat dropped. Jesus, my best friend could be scary sometimes.

* * *

I was walking through the streets of Konoha by myself for the first time in a long time. Pretty much everyone was sick barring me and Naruto. And Naruto was at the orphanage with Sarana making sure she was okay. Man I hated that they had to live there, though once they start academy they will receive a small stipend that will allow them to rent their own cheap apartments. Only one more year of my friends living at that stupid orphanage.

Another year had passed and everyone in our group was now 5 years old. It had been five whole years since my re-birth and 2 years since I re-met my best friend and made some new ones. Also 2 years since I had truly started training to be a shinobi and I was absolutely excited to start academy soon. Usually I wouldn't be excited at the prospect of _**school **_but it was friggin NINJA SCHOOL.

Though we wouldn't learn any of the really cool stuff until after we had graduated, Shikaku had said I could start shadow training when I had started academy. Hence the excitement. I was ecstatic to be a Nara and to have the ability to manipulate shadows. It was probably one of the coolest and underutilized abilities in the Naruto universe! I just couldn't wait till I could get to the point where I could experiment with it. Was it possible to use the shadow as a whip? If I remember correctly, in the show Shikamaru was able to grab items using his shadow stitching, so couldn't I do something similar but offensive? I also really want to see if I can do something similar with my shadows as Katara does in Avatar the last airbender with her water. Where she is basically like an octopus and has multiple tendrils around her to use in combat.

I shook my head and continued on with my mission. Today was one of the days that everyone usually plays together, but since they were sick I was off on my own to venture as I wished. Like to the dango shop that was my current destination.

It was odd that currently Naruto and I were the only two spared from being sick. I assume with Naruto its the Kyuubi keeping his immune system strong. With me, I probably would get hit by it sooner or later.

With the small amount of money I had in my pocket I made my way into my favorite Dango shop.

"Ahhhh Little Nikki-san, welcome!" the owner, an old gingerly man standing behind a wooden counter said to me in greeting.

"Hi Itsuki-ojisan," I said giving a small polite bow. I made my way over to the counter and jumped up onto one of the seats, since I was still too small to just sit on it.

"Can I get 2 sticks of Botchan dango, and 1 Mitarashi dango. Also a cup of green tea please," I asked politely putting the needed amount of money on the counter. Though I was acting calm and polite my insides were screaming in excitement. I was actually going to be able to eat dango by myself for the first time in a long time! Sarana wasn't here to scold me, Naruto wasn't here to make me feel guilty with his adorable face and give him some. Choji couldn't steal it from me and Shika...well, usually he'd just fall asleep.

It took almost every ounce of self control to hold in my energy. I was lazy with pretty much everything except shinobi training and Dango. But Dango was some serious shit man.

"Here's your order," Itsuki-ojisan said as he slid my plate in front of me, then he gently sat down my tea next to the plate.

A mind reader would be crying for help if they could hear the cacophony of noise that was my brain right now.

I picked up the first stick of my dango ready to take a bite of the wonderfully delicious goodness.

"Ahhh Nii-san I hate sweets!" I suddenly heard behind me. The bells of the shop jingled as someone or someones walked into my dango haven, interrupting the peace of my first bite. I tried not to frown, then my brain started processing. That voice sounded familiar….

"Forgive me Sasuke, we won't be long,"

I almost fell out of my bloody seat.

Quickly I set down my dango so I could get my bearings and not accidentally skewer myself with the dango stick. After my dango was safe I took the opportunity to look at the new customers whom were walking towards the wooden counter I was sitting at.

Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke.

Not what I was expecting on my day out alone.

"Ah Itachi-San! Welcome!" Itsuki said to the older boy before giving a small wave and smile to Sasuke, whom nearly puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Good morning," Itachi said bowing.

I quietly went back to my dango trying to draw the least amount of attention to myself as possible. I didn't want to be noticed by the Uchiha's. I've already heard Naruto start to complain about Sasuke. Apparently the boys have already met. And quite honestly, I'm not sure I want to deal with that mess at this point in my life.

"May I have 2 sticks of Chichi dango and 2 of Mitarashi" I heard Itachi say as they sat nearby me at the counter. I remained quiet as I heard one sit in the chair next to me, they had a smaller chakra signature so it was definitely Sasuke. Bullocks.

This dango place was designed like a bar (because it previously had been one and the owner liked the layout) so there was a bar counter with tables spread out around the rest of the area. and I of course liked sitting at the bar, especially when I came alone.

"Coming right up!" Itsuki said moving to the back to get the order. I just quietly finished off my first stick of dango and took a small sip of my tea.

Bloody hell, dango was supposed to be my relaxation and me time but of course with these two showing up I was on edge, not wanting to be noticed or interacted with. It was my day to be an introvert damn it! I forcibly calmed both myself and my chakra down, I knew that it was slightly irritated, but to be fair, I was just a kid and that was to be expected.

Footsteps returned and I heard a plate lowered onto the counter "Order up! And also a plate of sliced tomatoes for you Sasuke-San" Itsuke said putting a plate in front of the boy.

Ah, they must frequent this place as well if he knew what Sasuke liked. Huh.

The boy did not know how to mask his chakra because I could feel the joy coming off of him in waves.

Then Itsuke said something that made me almost throw my drink in his face. "Ah, who would have guessed, my two best customers showing up at the same time! What are the odds? Eh Nikki-San?" He said giving me a smile. Was he? Was he trying to introduce us to each other?!

"I've never met two people that love dango as much as you two do Itachi-san," Itsuki added.

He fucking was trying to introduce us what the hell!"

It took everything in my power not to bash my head against the counter right then and there, but that would have a chance of flipping or ruining my dango and I would never do that intentionally.

I could feel eyes on me now, and I knew I would have to play nice.

For now.

I awkwardly turned to the two sets of younger eyes staring at me, well I guess technically Itachi was older than me...depending on how you counted.

I waved and gave the best smile I could muster. And Itachi gave me a polite nod back. He must have noticed that I wanted to be left alone.

Sasuke however, was a different hurtle all together.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely, as if I was someone who had just walked into his house unannounced.

Itachi gave a small sigh behind him. Eyes closing in an emotion I didn't feel like reading at the moment.

"Who are _you_ brat," I retorted.

"I asked you first and I'm not a brat, we look the same age," Sasuke huffed crossing his arms.

"No you did not ask, you demanded, which is why I referred you a brat. Don't think I'll just willingly present you with my name, when I have been so rudely spoken to. As for the age, though we may be in a similar grouping, I would never drop myself to the immature levels of instantly being impolite to a person that I had never met before, especially when they have done nothing to incite such a reaction" I ranted, throwing as much higher vocabulary as I could into the rant for extra flavor. I may be the same age as the Uchiha brat, but I wanted him to know that intellectually, I was on a different level.

I have no patience for those who are rude without just cause.

Sasuke blinked dumbfounded. Not sure how to respond. And he probably didn't know one or two of the words. We were only 5 after all.

Itachi however looked slightly confused and intrigued.

Blinking, then changing his expression to a scowl Sasuke puffed his cheeks at me and glared annoyed.

I could feel Itachi's chakra shift slightly into an exasperated state, but his face didn't express his emotions.

My arms were crossed in my annoyance, but after sensing Itachi's chakra I sighed exasperatedly and let my arms drop, doing the whole thing over dramatically. "Fine….." I stuck out my hand for a shake "I'm Nara Nikki, pleasure to meet you," I said. However way Sauske reacted would probably make or break this situation. The fact that I had to introduce myself left a bad feeling in my chest. I already had enough people that were friends/comrades I didn't need anymore. I didn't much care for rivals either. Hopefully after this interaction Sauske and Itachi would completely forget about me. That was the best case scenario.

"Ah, Nara." I heard Itachi say softly. Mostly to himself. He was probably realizing the reason for my weirdly above-average-for-my-age personality. Yes, in this world there were geniuses, Itachi and technically his brother being examples of that (that mainly only shows after the massacre), but being a Nara really covered my ass with the whole being smart part.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the boy in front of me said, crossing his arms in a way that made it obvious he didn't want to shake my hand. He still had his cheek puffed out in annoyance, which would have been adorable if I wasn't currently the same age as me and I wasn't friends with someone whom was literally a human version of a ball of sunshine.

"Sasuke," Itachi said sternly, causing his brother to look back at him quickly. Sasuke then returned his look look to me before he shook my hand reluctantly.

I returned my attention to my dango "By the way, for future reference. It's very rude to ask or demand a name from someone when you haven't introduced yourself. Remember that," I said before biting a piece of dango from the stick in front of me.

I could feel the embarrassment all over Sasuke's chakra, and without looking I knew his face was red. Good, embarrassment was a good teacher and he had been rude to me. Honestly if I remember correctly he was rude throughout his life in the show. I should really work on that….. NO. I already had Sarana-ya, Naruto, Shika, Shikaku, mom, Choji, Kakashi and even Ino, I guess...Damn I've grown attached to her too. There was no way I could add Sasuke or his brother to my list! Especially with what was to come!

"Ni-san! I don't want to!" I heard Sasuke say from beside me. Apparently the two had started a conversation that Sasuke didn't seem all too happy with. But that wasn't my business whatsoever so I continued eating my dango in happiness. The Uchiha would not ruin my moments of peace Jashin damn it!

"Sasuke, you need more friends. You can't just hang out with me all the time. I have missions to do," Itachi said. He was rather good at keeping a neutral tone. Riiiiight. Itachi had been a guenin by age six, and was probably a chunin now, since Sasuke and I were 5, and the crow boy was 5 years older than Sasuke. So he was well into his shinobi career. At least he was spending time with his younger brother.

Wait was he gunna try and make Sasuke befriend me?

I started eating faster.

"Hey Nikki-san. Would you like to play with my brother Sasuke?" Itachi said causing me to almost fall out of my seat in shock.

"Umm...I have to train after I'm done." I lied "Plus, and I don't mean to be rude, but you never mentioned your name Chunin-san," I could have said that I knew it because Itsuki had said it earlier, but it was best to get his name from himself. Even if I already knew it because of other reasons. It was obvious that he was a chunin though, due to his clothing. He must have recently completed a mission and hadn't changed yet.

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness. Uchiha Itachi," The other raven haired boy said, giving a short bow…. Oh the boys aren't in their seats anymore. Damn, for a Nara I could be pretty unobservant.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side "Training?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah" I said lamely "If I'm going to become a strong shinobi I need to train as hard as I can. Especially since Nara's tend to have terrible stamina," which wasn't incorrect at all. I mean I already had great stamina for a Nara with the Hellish stamina training that Shikaku had made me do. At least it wasn't Guy style training. I'd seen him in the village and gotten as far as I could from that. Yeah Guy was cool, but I could only stand so much YOUTH. Kakashi shared my feelings on that.

"May we join you?" Itachi said with a small smile towards me.

My heart jolted a little bit and I had to force away a slight tiny blush from appearing on my face. He did NOT just use Uchiha charm on me! I was 5 in this body I will not be swayed by charms!

"I usually train in the Nara compound at Shikaku sensei's house. You probably couldn't train with me there without prior approval," I said truthfully. The best excuses use the truth!

"That's okay I know a training ground we could use." Itachi said walking out of the store.

I blinked at his back, and Sasuke did the same ...Did...Did he just decide for us?! What was he playing at! Why where people trying to force me to socialize today! What the actual hell! I had enough people in my life! And I'm following him. It seems my body had abandoned my brain and started moving. Sasuke was beside me, continually giving me a pouty/annoyed face as we went.

It didn't take long for us to get to the training grounds that Itachi spoke of.

"So, Nikki-san. How do you usually train?" Itachi asked me standing next to a wooden pole that was sticking out of the ground.

Why was I here!

"I usually just work on exercises and a little hand to hand. But the Naras don't do a lot of that since we tend to be long range. I don't know any ninjutsu yet. I'm not supposed to learn the clan jutsu till I start academy. I know how to use kunai and shuriken but I can't carry them with me because Shikaku sensi doesn't trust me. And after I'm done I usually practice some of my fuinjutsu with my mom if i'm not grounded from it," I explained.

Itachi seemed slightly shocked at my fuinjutsu comment, which wasn't surprising because people didn't even start to learn it till they graduated. His expression quickly faded and returned to neutral "How about a little friendly sparring then? That way both of you can get used to sparring someone your age and size," Itachi said.

Sasuke who had been rather quiet for awhile crossed his arms in annoyance. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go easy on you then," He said.

My eye twitched in annoyance but I quickly squashed that anger. I wasn't fond of arrogance, but that was just an Uchiha trait. I'd have to get used to it most likely...NO this was a one time thing! I won't need to get used to it.

That weird feeling in my stomach returned.

Itachi taught us the academy's way of starting a spar, saying it would be useful when we begin school.

Sasuke and I were actually pretty evenly matched at first. I had only sparred with Shikaku and that of course had lots of limitations. It was different sparring with someone of my own size. Quickly though I got an advantage. All of my stamina training was really coming through. And I may or may not have slipped a couple of kenpo moves into my sparring as well. Hell if I had 13 years of martial arts in my past life, I was going to use it to my advantage.

Soon Sasuke was sitting on the ground panting for air. Completely out of stamina. I was only breathing slightly heavy as I stood as the victor.

"You fought better than expected," Itachi praised me. Well, I think it was a compliment. The 'then expected' comment made me want to roll my eyes. But it was to be expected. Nara's aren't focused on hand to hand combat. And I had just beat the child of a clan that literally had its own style…. Ah fuck.

Sasuke stood up with a determined face "I'm gonna get strong enough to beat you," he stated like it was a fact.

My face deadpanned. Oh hell no I don't want this. What's the best way to defuse this!

"Okay" I replied lamely.

Sasuke blinked not at all expecting that response. He then shook his head. "I mean it!" He said with his fist in the air.

"I am sure you do." I responded. The kid would become a beast in the future, one way or another. He will definitely be able to beat me.

Sasuke looked confused on how to respond to my answers. He was quiet for a few moments his brain obviously arguing over something before asking "How'd you fight for so long anyways,"

Holy shit, did he just brush away his Uchiha pride to ask me?

"Uhhhhhh…." I started lamely, too shocked to form a proper answer right away "Push ups, sit ups and plenty of juice," I said without thinking, then I mentally facepalmed. Did I really just make a Dragonball Z abridged reference!

Sasuke looked even more confused.

Yep I totally did.

"Stamina training. You brother might be able to give you some pointers. Or perhaps that man who wears a green jumpsuit around the village," I added.

Sasuke was now looking at me like I was crazy. He wasn't wrong.

Sasuke turned to Itachi "Ni-san!" He said staring at his brother with determined eyes. The two appeared to have a quick mental conversation.

"Try two laps around the training ground Sasuke. At least that distance everyday for now should be a good start. After that pushups and situps until you can't anymore. Nikki-san and I will spar until you are done." Itachi said. He seemed to be proud of his brothers determination.

Wait he was going to spar m-

"Hai Ni-san!" Sasuke said before running off with newfound energy. What the hell.

"Shall we begin?" Itachi said.

WHAT THE HELL

"Um…. Is it smart for me to fight a chunin?" I asked.

Itachi chuckled "Don't worry, I won't go all out on you," He said.

I analyzed his words "You won't go easy on me then either right?" I responded, getting into a fighting stance worry filling my bones. What the hell was I doing anyways?! I was going to spar Uchiha Itachi, genius of the Uchiha clan and future criminal. Even though his criminal actions were for the sake of the villag- FUCK HE VANISHED.

I quickly felt for his chakra, it took me a moment but I quickly spun around to block a kick aimed for my back. Itachi seemed surprised for a moment before he said "Sensor," then he vanished again.

Well… this was gunna suck.

* * *

That was horrible, it sucked and I don't want to ever do it again. I was sore as hell as I made my way home from training with Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had absolutely destroyed me. Trying to push me to my limits I presume. But damn my limit was hit.

I definitely would have bruises tomorrow.

I sighed as I made my way through the village. The sun had already gone down and Itachi had taken Sasuke home over his shoulder because the younger boy had pushed himself too hard and passed out.

Ahhhhhhhhhh. Damn it, and I had promised them I'd train with them again when I had time. I didn't want to mess up my already made schedule of training, play, and dinner at Kakashi's with Sara-ya on Mondays. But even after one day I could tell that training session had helped. Sparring with both Sasuke and Itachi. But damn for some reason being around those two gave me the weirdest feeling. I didn't like it, it felt slightly ominous.

The sudden sounds of a scuffle suddenly caught my attention. There were definitely sounds of something getting hit. Then the shattering of glass. Wonder what the hell was going on? Not a lot of people were on the streets at this time of night so there wasn't really anyone around to investigate. And I was a kid so …

"please stop dattebayo!"

My feet started moving before I had time to think, chakra pooled at my feet propelling me faster. I quickly rounded the corner and took in the scenario.

Three men surrounded Naruto, one of them with a broken bottle in his hands the other kicking him while the last one was going for a punch.

"What the FUCK is going on!" I shouted in a rage, fire flooding in my veins. These idiots were harming _**my sunshine. **_What was Naruto doing here anyways! He was supposed to be at the orphanage with Sarana while she was sick!

All the men seemed to freeze for a moment before looking at me, their bodies relaxed "Ah it's just a brat," the one with his fist raised said. "We are just teaching a lesson to this monster," he added readying his punch.

"Nikki! Get away dattebayo!" Naruto said noticing me, blood was dripping from his forehead where the one guy must have hit him with the bottle.

"Hahaha yeah best leave brat" The kicking man said.

"Just keep going on to your parents." the bottle man said.

My fist clenched tightly as a drop of blood dropped from Naruto's forehead. "Leave him alone," I said quietly.

"Huh?" one of the guys said cupping his ear towards me.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," I shouted this time going in for a charge. I was too filled with rage to be analytical at the moment. I was being slightly disgraceful to my Nara heritage.

I landed a chakra infused punch to the closest man, who happened to be punch guy. He doubled over in pain and the one who had been kicking look shocked before his anger was directed at me and he went for a punch, hitting me on top of the head.

I hit the ground hard.  
"Nikki!" Naruto yelled before I heard a loud thump and Naruto cried in pain.

"Stay down demon!"

I saw red.

The world slowed down for me and I quickly took out all of my rage on the three men who suddenly were extremely helpless to a 5 year old shinobi child. Memories of my karate from my past flowed like a river through my mind and my body moved without hesitation. Everything in the world was sharper and clearer than I had ever seen in my life. Not too soon after the three men were knocked out on the ground and I was panting for air. Also for some reason my eyes hurt… a lot..and I could feel my chakra being drained.

"Nikki...Why are your eyes red and scary"

The realization hit me as soon as Naruto spoke. Why I had felt weird around the two boys earlier, why my mom never talked about my dad, why I had more chakra than the average Nara.

I was part Uchiha. And I had just inherited the sharingan.

Fuck.

I closed my eyes, having them open was starting to make me nauseous, but I had no idea how to turn them off.

"Naruto can you walk?" I really hope the kyuubi had started to heal him by now.

"Uh yeah, thanks for helping me by the way," Naruto said. I could feel him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we go to Shikaku-sensei's house? He'll know what to do, for both of us,"

"yeah," Naruto said quietly, his usual energy completely gone. "What happened to your eyes anyways?"

"Honestly Naruto, for both of our sakes it's best if we don't talk about it." I answered truthfully. If the Uchiha clan or Danzo found out about this it would be hell. I could just disappear and never get to see the ones I care about anymore.  
Naruto seemed to understand that I was serious.

"What were you even doing out here anyways?" I asked him curiously as he lead us toward the Nara compound.

"I was trying to get Sarana some medicine dattebayo, the store owner and some customers didn't like me getting any apparently," he explained. His voice sounded pained. "Hey Nikki….Am I a monster?" Naruto asked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Anyone who thinks that is an idiot," I replied quickly. "You're one of the best people I know Naruto-ya." I could feel the boy's body tremble "Besides the pranks of course, but to each their own,"

Naruto laughed lightly. His mood slightly lifted but not back to 100%.

I gave him a closed eye smile, since I wasn't opening them till I could turn off the hack eyes. I also didn't want Naruto to know how much pain I was in now. I knew that the first time you got them it was intense, but I assume that for the most part the actual clan was at least informed on how to turn them off. But Shikaku sensei would know what to do.

We got close to Shikaku's home and I could feel his chakra notice both mine and Naruto. He was in the living area with Shika and Yoshino. I sent out a feeling of desperation to him through my chakra and in an instant he was in front of us. Naruto tensed beside me then relaxed when he realized who it was.

"What happened," Shikaku said getting straight to the point. I could tell he was analyzing us both.

"Naruto got attacked by 3 civillians, I caught it on my way home and fought them and beat them. Naruto needs some first aid though, he should go inside to Yoshino-san," I said trying to make it apparent that I needed to talk to him alone.

"But Nikki what about-"

"You need first aid Naruto, go inside. Yoshino will help you," Shikaku said.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he relented "Fine" He huffed walking inside.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked softly not opening my eyes. Shikaku said nothing of it.

"Yeah," he said before I could feel myself being shunshined away. "We're in my office. It's got seals to prevent anyone from listening in,"

"Okay," I said quietly. I was tired. My chakra was draining and I couldn't stop it. I opened my eyes to look at Shikaku.

The Jounin commander stiffened for a moment before he sighed "I was afraid this would happen. Just didn't expect it so soon." He sighed again, this time for longer.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore "I can't turn it off! They hurt! I don't want them I'm a Nara not an Uchiha I don't need cursed eyes!" I cried my dam of emotions toppling down. "Take them away I don't want them!" I pleaded. I knew I wasn't really possible but these eyes were a worst case scenario for me. "I don't want them to take me," I whispered true fear braking through my voice.

Shikaku seemed stunned by my outburst. "I don't really know how the sharingan works, and it's best if we don't tell the Uchiha clan. I'm guessing you've figured out why"

I nodded. They didn't want their eyes outside of the clan. Which is probably why my mother never spoke of my dad. It was to keep me safe, especially if he wasn't alive to keep the clan at bay.

"I have an idea of someone who can help. Can you wait here?" Shikaku asked.

I nodded then closed my eyes to ease the pain.

"Also, I won't let anyone take you,"

Shikaku's chakra vanished.

My heart tugged in pain and more tears flowed from my eyes.

I couldn't believe my luck, I was a damn Uchiha. Not that I hate the clan, but with its perks it comes with terribly awful consequences. Blindness and madness being some of the major ones. I didn't want to become like that.

Freaking hell what was next huh?! Would Sarana secretly be a Senju or some shit?!

Waiting quietly I was lost in my thoughts until two familiar chakras appeared before me.

"Mah Shikaku, so what's so important that you would need me at this time of night?" a voice I knew all too well stated. The owner of the voice then noticed me in the room. "I'm not good at consoling crying kids you know," He said probably seeing my soaked face. My eyes were still closed, tears I could no longer hold back pouring from them.

But I would recognize Kakashi's chakra anywhere.

"I am sorry to bother you, but you're the only one I know who can help me with this right now. And this needs to remain a secret," Shikaku said sounding tired.

"What's so important," Kaskashi asked, I could feel his eyes bore into me.

Slowly I opened my eyes to look at the trained shinobi. My red eyes glowed and stung as they consumed more chakra.

"I can't turn them off,"

"Oh….Shit"

* * *

**I tend to not have things at the end of the chapter, cuz I know they are usually skipped so I'll keep this short. **

**This is just a quick explanation as to why Kakashi is willing to humor two children. He basically see's two kids that are 'geniuses' and knows what happens to those sort of kids who don't have protection. Basically its his way of protecting Sarana and Nikki, mainly Sarana because she is an orphan. I dunno if it seems out of character, but with his history with Danzo I feel like he would protect kids from that fate. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally back with another chapter, sorry that its so long in between updates, but my job has been short handed since September and my days off have been sporadic. But i'm back with more, hopefully i'll have the next chapter up sooner than months later. I also went back and tried to fix some of the spelling mistakes in the old chapters (A big one being for fuinjutsu which a comment pointed out thank you) its hard to catch them all when you have to ignore a lot of the red since words like chakra, or half of the characters names show up with red squiggly's. **

**I do not own Naruto, only my own characters, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"So you're an Uchiha huh," Sarana said letting her feet swing back and forth in the water of the river that we liked to train at.

It had been 3 days since I had awoken my sharingan. Kami that annoyed me to think. I didn't want sharingan.

"Technically. But I'm a Nara. And I'm going to keep it that way," I said, also shuffling my feet through the water.

It was only us. I'd decided that talking to Naruto about this was a future conversation. He was a good kid, but he wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut.

Sara tilted her head over towards me, her two main bangs that hung down the sides of her face swinging side to side. I still am wondering how her genetics allowed her to have blonde hair with white tips. I'm assuming the weird hair is why she got such odd looks from people all the time. Then again it was usually from older shinobi. Well that was a mystery I definitely didn't have enough data to solve today.

"How'd the sharingan feel anyways? Like is it like putting on glasses for the first time or something?" Sarana asked.

"It was like that at first, I could see everything so much clearer and faster. It was almost like I could feel what their next move was gunna be," I explained. It was really surreal.

"But?" Sara asked, feeling that there was more.

"After the adrenaline ran out it felt like getting fine grain pepper in your eyes, but even worse than that," I explained. In my past life I had made an artwork of Robert Downey Jr. out of salt and pepper, and had rubbed my eyes while I was working. Some of the greatest pain that I had ever felt in my prior life. My eyes had been watering for hours and were red and puffy as all hell. And for this to be worse than that? No fucking thank you.

Wincing Sara returned her gaze to the water. "Man it's not supposed to be like that every time you use it right? Because I thought only the Mangekyō is supposed to be painful, until the whole eye transplant thingy." Sarana said trying to bring back her vague memories of the show.

"First time it appears is apparently supposed to be bad, because chakra receptors in your eyes start pulling more chakra then they are used to. And due to my age, my chakra coils aren't fully developed which doubled onto that. Kakashi suggests not trying to even train with it till I'm 10, in order to let my coils develop," I explained.

"And knowing you, there's one of two ways that this will go. You'll either, train with them despite his warnings, or just never use them in general," Sarana explained wiggling her toes in the water to make ripples.

I started laughing "You know me too well, I'm a Nara, not an Uchiha so no I will not be using the hack eyes. Especially right now. It would be the worst possible time to be flaunting them around. Honestly we are especially lucky that no one saw me when they awoke the first night. Kakashi talked to the men I fought and investigated the area and couldn't find any residual chakra or scents. And the men only remember getting their asses handed to them by a 5 year old,"

"Must have been tragic,"

"Trully,"

We both started laughing out loud at that.

I leaned back and laid on the ground, my lower legs still in the water. Sarana joined me to do the same.

"You know, there's days I wake up and wonder if this is actually all real," Sara said wistfully pulling her arms behind her head.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, in a peaceful mood despite the turmoil inside of me due to recent revelations. I turned to my friend posting up on one of my arms "you know my mom told me about my Dad too, since my whole eye thing happened,"

Sara blinked, then sat up "Wait really? So you know who he is?"

"Yeah. Uchiha of course. But he died,"

"Like we thought huh. With the way your mom acted about the subject," Sarana supplied.

I nodded "Apparently him and my mom had a bit of a secret thing going on, they had been on the same team growing up. They kept it secret because how bad some of the main clans AKA the Uchiha and Hyuuga are about that stuff. Apparently he died on a mission a few months before I was born. They were going to be official once I was born and had been discussing with Shikaku how to make it so the Uchiha wouldn't just claim me and my mom. Then he passed and Shikaku and my mom thought it best that the Uchiha not know about me for now, because they'd try to take me and without my dad to dispute it, they probably would be successful. There is still going to be the issue of if they ever do find out but with… possible future events I may not have to worry. As bad as that sounds… Also turns out my mom wasn't shunned by the clan for having a kid out of wedlock without anyone knowing the father, she was just grief stricken and isolated herself and focused on raising me," I explained.

Sarana blinked, her eyes wide as she processed all the information given to her. "...Fuuuuuck," She expelled before flopping back onto the ground. "That's some Romeo and Juliet kinda stuff, except one of them survives and has to raise a kid,"

I snickered at her comment. I mean, she wasn't entirely wrong. Two lovers split by the rules of a messed up society.

We both laid there for a while in silence, relishing in the current peace of the present. We both knew that we would only be children for so much longer, hell we only had a few more months before we would officially be starting our training as child soldiers.

"Hey," Sarana said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"You ever wonder why we are here?" She asked.

I almost choked on air, I just walked right into that one. I let out a small chuckle before reciting "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night,"

There was a silence from both of us before we burst out in laughter. Tears were streaming out of my own eyes as I laughed at the stupidity of what had just occurred. And Sara was gasping for air beside me. Both of us had the stupidest smiles on our faces.

It truly was the best to be reincarnated with your best friend.

* * *

"First Day of school!" I said with my arms in the air excitedly. Sarana and Naruto both stood beside me looking at me like I was nuts. Shikamaru and Choji were behind me, Shika looked half asleep already and was using Choji as a wall to lean on, while the Akoji munched on a bag of chips that I assume were meant to be for his snack.

"Why are you so excited, we are just gonna have to learn a bunch of stuff we probably already know at first, a lot of the real ninja stuff doesn't happen till year 2 or 3," Sarana said while looking at me like I had grown 2 heads.

"WAIT WHAT!" Naruto yelled putting his hands onto his head.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that,"

"You're not supposed to swear Sara-chan," Choji said quietly before returning to eating his chips. He was probably nervous.

"But it's Ninja school! And that means I can finally start training in the clan jutsu!" I said excitedly.

"There it is," Sara said expectedly. "You're not actually excited for school, you're excited about what it means for you,"

I merely shrugged and continued on.

Sara sighed then followed behind me.

"Wait I don't want to go anymore dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Choji and Shikamaru started following.

"Naruto if you don't complete your first year, you can't move onto the second," Sara shouted behind her.

"Damn it dattebayo!" Naruto shouted before running up then past us toward the school.

We all ended up joining a big group in front of the school meant for first years. I assumed that this was where we were gunna be lectured on the will of fire and blah blah blah by the Hokage. Huh, I've never gotten to meet the Hokage before, this would be interesting.

A few Chunin instructors ushered the group of chattering children along through the hallways and towards the roof of the building. Naruto was torn between bouncing with excitement and wanting to go do something else. Which I didn't blame him. School was good for giving you like 20% useful information. And for people like Sara and I who technically have already gone through schooling well… it would in theory be a breeze if we wanted it to be.

I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head and I glanced behind me out of curiosity. My chakra sense wasn't quite good enough to pick out specific people in a crowded area full of signatures at similar levels. My eyes quickly caught onto the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke who was staring at me with a determined expression.

I merely blinked with a blank expression, then waved at him casually.

Sasuke made a face, huffed his cheek out then waved back reluctantly. After a couple of times sparring with the Uchiha boy he seemed to realize that I didn't really care about rivals or anything like that. Even then though he still thought of me as a challenge to overcome.

The freaking Uchiha boy was almost able to overpower me already, and it had only been a few months. It definitely wouldn't surprise me if by the end of the school year he was beating me consistently.

I also personally didn't want to be in the top of the class, like Shikamaru, I intended to only get grades good enough to let me pass without also gaining the teachers attention too much. I fully intended to move along at my own pace. My eyes glanced over Sarana who had a hand on Naruto's back to keep him from escaping. I'm pretty sure she had similar plans as well.

We were all gathered on the rooftop sitting in a large cluster of kids. I had Sarana on one side of me and Shika on the other. I had zero clue who the kid in front of me was, but to be honest I didn't care. I had other people to find, just to stime my curiosity.

I looked around the group of kids without trying to be too obvious. Not too far to my right, a kid with red fang markings on his cheeks, most likely Kiba. Bright pink hair not too far from him? If that wasn't Sakura then holy shit I'm not a Nara. I couldn't quite find Shino, though he'd probably be a hard kid to pick from a crowd when you didn't know what he looked like at this age. I inconspicuously looked behind me. Well…. Sasuke was sitting directly behind me, and since I try to avoid using my chakra sense in crowded places because it can get overwhelming, I did not know he was there till now. Not too far behind him and slightly to the side though, that was definitely Hinata, who was quietly trying to make herself as invisible as possible while also glancing occasionally at Naruto.

Huh so she is already interested in him.

The sudden appearance of a large and powerful chakra alerted me, causing me to face forward and a chill to run down my spine. Not necessarily at it being bad, but how much power was behind it. Compared to a kid like me? It was like the difference between a raindrop and a pool.  
All the Chunin in the room also stood at attention. But the rest of the kids who didn't notice the sudden presence were still chattering amongst themselves.

My eyes zeroed on the sudden arrival but I knew who it had to be.

The 3rd Hokage.

He stood there at the front of the room with a light smile, and for a moment his eyes locked onto mine. At this moment I didn't know what to think. This man was powerful, the strongest Shinobi in our village, and that's at his old age. But a second later his gaze moved on and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You okay?" I heard Shika ask, his hand tugged on my arm slightly.

His question caught the attention of Sarana and Naruto, who were still in an argument over whether or not Naruto should skip out on school if he wasn't going to learn any ninja stuff right away.

"Yeah just...Hokage, lots of chakra, its…..overwhelming?" I said not sure how to describe the feeling myself. I didn't feel like I was in danger. But my body knew that he was not a man to be trifled with.

Sarana looked forward "huh, so the old fart really is here. Came here stealthily." She didn't look fazed by his appearance at all. Was she familiar with him? Then again she was constantly around Naruto so it would make sense.

Then the Hokage gave a quick cough, one as a means to gain attention. Though, the way his eyes flicked to Sarana for a moment, meant he had also probably heard what she had said.

Sarana merely gave him a large toothy grin back.

Huh. Well that's something.

Soon enough all of the children's attention was gained and the 3rd Hokage went into his long introduction to the academy and will of fire speech. Pretty much every kid had their eyes locked onto him as he spoke. Shika and I though, both clocked out and weren't paying much attention. There were dissatisfied looks from the chunin instructors to the sides but we were two Nara kids, they should know better at this point.

The speech finally ended and kids started to file out to be sorted into classes. I wanted to cheer out in excitement. The sooner I left here, the sooner I could get back to the compound to Shikaku's hou- "Ah Naruto, are you excited for school?" The voice of the Hokage was suddenly very close to us.

I blinked and noticed that I had gotten lost in my own excitement, Shika and Choji were already gone and it was basically just me, Sarana and Naruto left, save a few kids who were just walking out.

The Hokage stood next to Naruto and was giving him a grandfatherly smile.

"Yes! I'm gunna to learn all of the cool ninja techniques and become super strong dattebayo!" Naruto was back to being excited about school. Did the Hokage say something in his speech to currently reignite that spark? I had no clue because I most definitely was not paying attention.

The Hokage chuckled at Naruto's response and had a smile on his face. Well, even if I don't fully agree with his methods, at least he was someone important to Naruto right now.

"And when I become Hokage, Nikki and Sarana will be my smart people!" Naruto declared.

I choked on air. _**That **_had come completely out of left field for me.

"You mean advisers?" Sarana asked.

"Like the thingy Shikamaru's dad is," Naruto added.

"Jonin Commander?" I added in walking closer to the conversation.

The Hokage looked just as baffled as I felt at the moment. I don't think that Naruto even thought about having right hand men (women?) to assist him in his Hokage duties in the show.

"Yeah that! Because you're like all smart and stuff and Sarana is good with people. Except when she gets mad then she is scary," Naruto explained.

I rubbed my face. Being Jonin commander was definitely not on my to do list. And in the future wasn't that supposed to be Shika? Or was he just an advisor? "Well Sarana-ya would probably be a good advisor, but if you're looking for a Jonin commander Shika is smarter and better at strategy than me," I explained. I also had little intentions of being in a position of power. "Plus, as forward thinking as you probably didn't realize you did, having two women in high positions of power may not be the best idea structurally and politically. Though Sarana and I probably won't, other people may be concerned about clashing heads. And people don't like to get into arguments between two women. Which is why most ninja squads will only have 1 woman on the team," I added.

The Hokage burst out into laughter after I finished my explanation. "It is nice to see the youth willing to look so far into the future. Though, know this. As time goes along and you learn new things your ideas may change along with your view of the world. Times change and the way we act in those times change as well. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and I can't wait to see the future that you all end up molding," He said in a grandfatherly tone. He gave me a smile. "You're as astute as Shikaku told me, even for a Nara of your age. I expect great things… From all of you," He said, his gaze then fanning over to Naruto and Sarana.

Then, in an instant he was gone. We three were just standing there in silence.

I blinked trying to take in the words that he had just said. Shikaku told him about me? What were those old men even thinking? Because there was definitely something hidden under what the geezer had just said. I sighed "Well. That was fucking weird," I grummbled before walking off towards were the rest of the kids went off to.

"Yo wait up!" Naruto said jogging to me, Sarana casually strolled up beside him.

"Yeah the Hokage was weird today," Sarana confirmed.

"He's usually weird and wise or whatever but that was weirder than usual," Naruto added.

I hmmed, a finger on my chin. Well, in any case it was better to have the attention of the Hokage than Danzo. Wait.. is it possible? I mean why would Shikaku even talk about me to the Hokage unless he had something in mind? Putting me on the Hokage's radar, especially as something like a prospective new future talent would give me some more protections than I currently had from Danzo and his men. I mean if I were to suddenly disappear, the freaking _**Hokage **_wondering about my whereabouts would be even more of a 'don't touch this child' than I previously had. Which being a generic clan child only gave so much protection. And with the current issue of my well eyes….. This, though I am not happy about it, is a good thing.

I looked at Sarana. She probably didn't realize she had a similar protection. Being what basically equates to Naruto's sister, even if not by blood, puts her also within the Hokage's protection.

Though I don't fully understand what else the man had planned, because he could be doing three different things at once, you had to admit that Nara Shikaku was fucking brilliant. But now I was curious as to what the Hokage thought that Shikaku had in store for me. Because as far as I was aware, only Me, My mom, Shikaku, Sarana, and Kakashi knew about me and my eyes. Even the Hokage was out of the loop on that one. Which had shocked and relieved me at the same time when I found out.

"nikki….Nikki…...NIKKI"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around me. We were down with the rest of the kids and being seperated off into groups for classes. Sarana and Naruto were both tugging on my arms to drag me towards a group of kids. It had all the clan heirs and a few kids I didn't recognise. But it was easy to tell that the group I was currently being dragged towards had the most likely chances of becoming ninja. Did they split us up like that this early? We did have to take an entrance exam. I wonder if they would do that so they could focus more energy on the kids that were future shinobi?

"Nikki you're slipping into your brain again," Sarana said with a scowl. "You need to stop getting lost in your thoughts so bad that you ignore the rest of the world," She scolded with a finger wiggling in my face.

"Sorry," I muttered not realizing that I had done that. "I was just thinking about complicated stuff," I added trying to ease her annoyance with me.

Sarana sighed and put her hands on her hips "You're gonna get killed if you do that in battle once we graduate"

"Fair enough. I'll work on it," I said awkwardly scratching my head in embarrassment.

"I think I know what you meant about women's arguments," Naruto said a few steps away from us. He must have backed up when Sara started scolding me.  
I laughed out loud "Dude that wasn't even bad," I said.

"Nikki isn't really a girl anyways," Shikamaru said walking up with his hands in his pockets. "Women are troublesome and scary, which is why I avoid them," He added.

"What about Sarana?" I asked, completely ignoring the fact that he rejected the fact that I'm in fact female.

Sarana crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

The boy paled and looked away "She's worse. She's a demon,"

All of us burst out laughing at his answer, including Sarana.

"You bet your ass I am,"

* * *

Sarana was in the Konoha library. She visited the building at least once a week to get a few new books. In her past life she had loved reading and writing, and that had carried over into this life as well.

Before she would get books with stories, loving diving into the fantasy worlds written within. Sadly though, in a world that basically amounted to a fantasy one, with chakra, ninja, samurai, there weren't that many fantasy books as there had been in her past life. Her fingers grazed over the spine of a fiction novel that she hadn't seen yet. Tale of a gutsy ninja? Why did that sound familiar? Either way it didn't matter, she already had her fantasy book for the week under her arm. Maybe she would grab that one next time. She had over books she was going to look into.

Making her way over to the shinobi section she was able to access the books available to academy level students. As she would go up in ranks more books would become available to her. Which as much as she hated being told she couldn't read books, it made sense. It was so kids wouldn't read books on high level jutsus, and get themselves killed trying to do them.

Academy was going well for her and Nikki, and the rest of the group of course. But her and Nikki both felt like the school wasn't hard enough for them so they both went their own ways in expanding their knowledge. They had both discussed it during dinner at Kakashi's place. The ninja still let them into his house when they came knocking as long as he was home. And hell now he would sometimes casually bump into them in the streets and casually mention that he would be out of town if he was going on a long mission.

They had a strange relationship with the older shinobi, Sarana was partially convinced he was mainly in it for the home cooked food. But part of her felt like there was something more. When they had been discussing extra training he had casually mentioned some things they could do, and if Sarana had found a scroll on the body's chakra system, and Nikki a scroll on the fundamentals of sealing in their pockets that evening, well the shinobi made no mention of it.

Sara chuckled to herself. Yeah Kakashi was one of her favorite people.

She let her fingers peruse the section of books she was currently standing at. They taught a little first aid in academy and would teach more as the years went. But that was just basic stuff. Though she wasn't 100% sure on it yet, she was tempted to dabble in medical ninjutsu. At least Tsunade style stuff. Because she knew that Nikki wasn't going to learn, and with no way of knowing her other future teammate (She will be in a team with Nikki, one way or another) it might be best to cover her bases and be the emergency field medic.

As she was perusing along, there was a tingle in the back of her spine and what felt like whispers in the back of her mind. Her hand went to the scroll right in front of her and the whisper seemed pleased.

The odd quiet whispers were not new to her. They had started way back when she had first started using chakra, and had not gone away since. At first they freaked her the fuck out. But they were too quiet and distant to fully understand, and Sarana could only get the general feel for what they meant. More of the emotion behind them.

Sarana inspected the scroll. Huh, it was the basics on the mystic palm jutsu? What the hell was that doing here? Hell it was even written by Tsunade!

Sarana blinked at the scroll in her hand in awe. There was no way this should be in this section of the library. It was a genin level scroll at _**least. **_Maybe it was misplaced? Whatever the reason, Sarana put the scroll in her top. They definitely wouldn't let her check it out. So she was gonna take it.

Quickly she found another scroll on the human body and a book on chakra in the body. That was three books, the librarian wouldn't think anything of it. With no problem she was let out of the library and she quickly made her way to the secret training spot.

Not too soon she was sitting a few feet away from the riverbank with the scroll open, drinking in all of the information in it. It explained the theory behind the jutsu, then went onto explain training exercises for it.

Hmm. It was probably best to wait on being older before she tried this. It required perfect chakra control before she could do it. And though she was really good at control at this point, she still had a little trouble with it.

Sarana looked to a tree next to her. She was able to use her hands to climb and cling perfectly to the tree, but she was still struggling with using chakra in her feet. Which Nikki had said made sense since it was the part of her body farthest away from her chakra cores. Most people had issues with it anyways.

"Well, now's the best time as any to practice," Sarana said, jumping up and dusting off her pants. She moved her books to a safe place then faced the tree with a determined expression.

"Alright," She said channeling chakra to her feet before running towards the tree determined. Today felt like a good day, like a lot of things were aligning. Her chakra and body felt right, and she hadn't really attempted this in a few months, yet her body felt like it knew what it was doing.

Sarana found herself able to move up the tree with no issue and self pride flooded through her. She had improved in her control even if she hadn't practiced on a tree in awhile. "Yes!" she cheered happily while standing horizontal on a tree.

"Nice, you finally got it. But don't forget its dinner night at my place," A voice below the tree said, catching Sarana by surprise. Startled, chakra burst into Sara's feet and launched the blonde off of the tree.

"Ahahhahaaa oh my god i'm sorry but that was funny," Nikki said holding her stomach while looking at her friend who was laying on the ground annoyed.

"Shut up," Sarana said, jumping up.

Nikki put her hands up to show she was done teasing her friend.

"Let me grab my books and I'll be on my way," Sarana grumbled, dusting herself off. She grabbed her stuff then joined her friend who was waiting patiently with her arms in her pockets.

"Naruto's already at my place so we should get going, you know how the boy can get."

"Oh god you left him alone with your mom?" Sarana said joining beside her friend as they started to move off.

"Nah Shika is with him," Nikki responded as they continued to walk.

Little did the two kids know. The part of the tree that Sarana accidently launched herself from, suddenly had a new branch.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt to my system. Something felt wrong. Just wrong to my very core. And I had no idea what it was.

I checked my internal clock. I hadn't been asleep for too long. It was barely dark. Only recently had the sun gone down. Maybe it was nothing. Sleeping had felt weird ever since my sharingan had awoken, almost like there were whispers while I had slept. I had no idea what was up with that. But I also wasn't curious enough to try and figure it out.

I saw enough horror movies in my past life, so i'll ignore it.

I took a drink from the glass of water in my room. Well whatever woke me up, it probably wasn't too impor-...

My whole body froze. A chill went down my spine.

That was...that was my chakra sense.

And I could _feel people dying_.

Not just one flicker out, but _people _multiple.

There was only one thing this could be.

I bit my lip in stress, I knew it was supposed to happen this year, but I still had the hope that somehow it still wouldn't happen. I grabbed a scroll that I kept hidden underneath a floorboard in my room. A sealing scroll with some supplies, some that Sarana had helped me with since she had become more familiar with medical stuff. She knew my plan, and wasn't a huge fan of it. She said she would only help me if I got her when I did it.

I bit my lip harder, there was no time for that.

Shoving the scroll into my pocket I jumped out of my bedroom window, suppressing my chakra signature.

I couldn't control the tears that started to fall as I felt more chakra signatures flicker out of existence for all of eternity. It pained me, the literal feeling of a life signature being snuffed out. It was like a whole area of my sense became cold and vacant. And I hadn't realized that I had been feeling the chakra of the village so passively before. Until now, when something that was always there suddenly wasn't.

I shook my head and continued to sprint to the Uchiha compound.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with another Chapter! Finally the Uchiha Massacre is here, a truly traumatic experience for anyone to face. Sorry this chapter took so long, the world decided to get absolutely insane, and as an essential worker I've been working even more. Usually around 50 hour weeks, so I've been a little busy. I hope to get the next chapters out sooner, but I have no way of knowing for sure. I hope you all enjoy this story and where I plan on taking it. **

**I'm constantly worrying about making the main girls too advanced and ahead of everyone. I really don't want to make a Mary Sue story, I want there to actually be conflict, but also fun. I'm trying to use young Kakashi as a base for what the girls can do. So hopefully I have made them balanced enough. Eventually of course the Two girls will become Hokage class shinobi like Naruto and Sasuke, but theoretically Sasuke and Naruto will be stronger than them. Let me know if I do anything that seems to be a little too over the top. Of course I have some specific things planned that might seem like too much, but I have a plan for that, which will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto, but any OC's are of my creation. Enjoy and stay safe everyone! **

* * *

My heart was in my ears as I quickly ran as fast as I could down the empty streets of Konaha. Was it usually this eerily quiet out? There was almost a stillness to the air. It felt like something straight out of a horror movie.

And I was the dumbass that was running straight for the danger.

God Sara was going to murder my ass.

I pushed that thought aside for now. I didn't know how long the massacre took to be completed, and it was important that I got there before Danzo. Man this was all fucked up. I had two things I needed to do, and I wasn't sure I was mentally prepared for the first thing. The second though… I may not be the best person for consolidation, but like hell would I let Sasuke wake from this traumatic experience alone.

I tried to feel out with my chakra sense. With me running like a wild beast combined with my current mental state it was difficult. I wasn't sure if my sense was currently faulty, or there really only was 3 signatures in the compound.

My footsteps were loud and echoing as I made my way through the main Uchiha entrance. My shadows danced on the walls, honestly if I had been a part of any other clan that would have freaked me out..

I froze.

That…..That was a lot of blood. And dead bodies. A full on chill ran down my spine and I gasped out loud, my lungs searching for air.

Seeing it in real life was different compared to seeing it in a cartoon. The metallic stench in the air, the lifeless orbs, crimson, staring blankly off into nothing. Immobile piles of flesh that once talked and moved and felt- I took a deep breath. Now was not the time to freak out, I had a mission to do, I could freak out about everything when this was all over.

After taking a couple more breaths I was able to calm my shaking and took a step forward, only for a cloaked figure to suddenly appear before me.

The hair on the back of my neck went up like an animal and a full on chill ran down my spine at the sudden person's appearance.

I slowly looked up to the person who had appeared before me, my eye flickering to the blade in their hand before making its way up to their face. I had a very strong suspicion on who it was though, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw the orange mask with black markings covering the man's face.

The man had the same chakra that Kakashi's left eye held.

This was Uchiha Obito. Or Madara as he was currently going by.

"My my, what do we have here? A straggler?" His deep voice responded.

Fuck I compleatly forgot that he copied the real Madara's voice while he was pretending to be him. If I wasn't completely terrified I would have been more intrigued by his voice, but right now his words about confirmed my fate. Kami damn it all, I was such a dumbass. Why didn't I think of this as a possibility? Even meeting Obito before shippuden stuff completely went past my mind. I _**knew **_he was part of this event so why didn't I think of him as a piece?

It didn't help that I probably looked like an Uchiha to him. Which I definitely _**wasn't **_I was a Nara, though to be entirely honest, the two clans did have similar features. Dark spiky hair was the main factor. The Uchiha just tended to keep a fairer appearance while the Nara's looked a little more rugged when they were older, but as kids? Very similar. The biggest factor _**against**_ me looking Uchiha was that my eyes were of a similar shape to the Nara clan.

He gripped his weapon tighter and moved to strike at me.

Instinctively my hands whipped as fast as they could through the seals to perform the shadow possession jutsu. Even though I knew I couldn't win against the man, I was for fucking sure not going to stand around and just let it happen.

Much to my surprise my shadow connected to his and latched on. Instantly I could feel the difference in strength between us. If he wanted to he could probably use brute strength to break out of the jutsu. It also didn't help that I only had a year of experience with this jutsu and was only physically 7 years old.

"Ho? Not Uchiha then. But what would a Nara kid be doing in the Uchiha compound on a night like this?" The man asked casually. One red eye poked out from the orange mask to stare me straight in the eyes. Quickly I looked away, hopefully I didn't just succumb to a genjutsu and didn't know. I didn't feel any fluctuations in my chakra, but I was against an Uchiha. They had hack eyes on their side.

"Hm smart kid," He said after I moved my look away.

I decided to give him an answer that may appease him and possibly make him not kill me. I wasn't an Uchiha afterall. "I'm friends with Sasuke, I came to see him and well…." My gaze wandered to the bodies lying around, my head turning slightly. I could feel Obito move his head to, he moved it willingly. What was he planning?

"You seemed to be in a bit of a rush to get here," Obito countered with a calm but demanding voice.

Was I getting interrogated right now? And was he watching me? Or did he just sense my presence.

"I had something to give him, he forgot it at school and I was in a rush because I didn't want to get home past my curfew. My mom's a Nara. She's crazy," I explained as smoothly as I could in this situation. I tried to keep my chakra steady but it wobbled slightly. Not because of the lie, but because I was afraid of what was going to happen to me. What would happen if I died again? Would I get reborn again or was this my only second chance? What would Sara think? Actually she'd probably learn the Edo tensei just to bring me back and absolutely whoop my ass to the moon.

"Hmm…" Was all that Obito said in response.

Fuck I didn't know what that meant-... My hands started to move from their hand seal position startling me with the sudden force. I struggled with all my power to keep my hands together, even pumping extra chakra into my arms to add onto my strength, which if I magically survived, I would definitely feel in the morning.

Obito didn't even look like he was straining as he casually pulled his hands apart to force me to break the jutsu.

My shadow retracted to my body and my arms shook from exertion. That had used a lot of chakra, and honestly as a kid I didn't have the largest quantity.

Obito took a step forward.

"What's going on," A familiar voice said suddenly and a new chakra signature appeared on my radar.

At this point I didn't know if I should be excited for fearful of Itachi's presence.

I looked over to the 13 year old boy who just helped massacre his whole clan. Blood splatters covered his body and he was holding a blade in his hand, his eyes were crimson, in full Mangekyou mode. I felt his chakra fluctuate slightly when he saw me, but it was barely enough that only a sensor would have been able to notice.

"I was just about to take care of this poor witness that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Obito answered casually, as if the murder of a child was a casual Sunday occurrence. Well in this world it kind of was, but that's not the point.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in on me and I was frozen in place, not by any sort of Jutsu's, but by the sheer power behind his eyes. Jesus, this is why everyone was so afraid of the Sharingan.

"She is close with the head of the Nara clan, if we kill her it would be trouble for both of us. I don't think we want Nara Shikaku coming after us," Itachi said calmly.

I...I did not think of that. In Shippuden, after Asuma was killed it took Shikamaru like 2 weeks maximum to figure out a way to help defeat two Akatsuki members. And one of them was basically immortal. Shikaku was just as smart, maybe even smarter, and honestly I really didn't want to know what he was like when pissed off. Was Itachi really using Shikaku as the reasoning behind no killing me though? Or did he use it as an excuse not to? I mean it was a pretty good excuse but still, my brain wondered.

"Hm.. That is unfortunate. However she has seen me. What do you suggest then?" Obito said, though his tone showed that he already knew what he wanted Itachi to say. His weapon had disappeared so fast I couldn't track it, and he crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

"We are done here anyways, I will take care of it," Itachi responded, turning fully to me.

"Very well. Make sure she has no memory of me," Obito said before whirling out of existence.

Oh fuck I couldn't have Itachi rooting around in my brain! What if he saw everything I knew! That could either be really good or really bad. Probably leaning towards the latter.

Before I knew it Itachi's swirling eyes were locked onto mine and I couldn't look away. My brain went blank and I could feel something push against my mind. Looking to root around and erase the memories of the last few hours. I felt myself panic instinctively, but then a moment later I felt something in _**my mind**_ push back. Both Itachi and I covered our eyes in pain and a flash of a red mangekyou flashed in my mind. It was a completely different set than Itachi or Obito. I knew for sure that it wasn't mine, since I didn't have the mangekyou...I think...but I knew it wasn't mine. Something inside of me knew that it wasn't.

By the way Itachi was now staring at me with wide eyes, I had the feeling that he somehow saw the same thing that I had.

I made sure to express my own surprise fully in my expression. "What the hell was…" I trailed off not sure how to express my own confusion.

Itachi blinked back "Was that...no. Not possible.." He muttered quietly to himself.

I had no idea what his plan was now that erasing my memory had failed for some reason. Something popped into my head and I blurted out "I won't tell anyone!" I quickly tried to think of the best thing to say.

His gaze returned to me.

"No one would believe a 7 year old who saw dead bodies for the first time anyways. Even if they were a Nara, they'd chalk it up to trauma or a genjutsu. Plus…. I have a feeling like you had a reason for doing this. So, i'll trust you for now. And I'll keep an eye on Sasuke so no bad people get him." I bargained.

I saw the surprise and hesitation in his eyes. He probably wasn't expecting my words at all. He thought about it for a moment. He probably didn't think I knew about Danzo, nor would I be able to actually deal with him but I was a Nara, and _Nara's were clever. _"...Very well. But if I find out that you betray that, I will come back for you. I am to kill _**all **_of the Uchiha clan, save Sasuke," he threatened.

If I hadn't met Obito earlier his comment would have terrified me, but honestly Itachi scared me far less than the other Uchiha at the moment. The fact that he knew I was Uchiha startled me, and I had a feeling he may have known before tonight. But I definitely didn't feel like asking.

"Understood" I said as strongly as I could.

Itachi vanished a moment later.

I exhaled heavily then shook my head. I HAD SOME THING TO DO RIGHT NOW BEFORE ANBU ARRIVED.

I sprinted to the Uchiha head house, I passed Sasuke's collapsed form on the ground and gave him a quick look, I would return to him as soon as I could. But this was important. Because fuck Danzo, he couldn't get this at least.

Running through the doors of the house that I had only visited once in the past, a time when Sauske wanted to show his dad that there really was a girl from the Nara clan in his class who could fight, I searched for my target. Fugaku and his wife's corpses were laid on the ground in a pool of their own blood. "Fuck," I muttered pulling the scroll from my pocket and opening it. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I unsealed the tools inside of the scroll. It was some medical tools and preservation jars.

Yep, I was going to take Fugaku's eyes.

Why would I do such a thing? Well I knew that Danzo was going to take the eyes of the clan to put in his own body. And as far as I knew, Fugaku was the only one minus Shisui that had the Mangekyou and died around this time. And since Danzo already had one of Shisui's eyes, I didn't want the prick to get any more Mangekyou. Plus it would always give Sasuke an extra option for eternal if, or I guess when, he awakens it that far.

I knew it would hurt but I turned on my own Sharingan, I had memorized a medical book on this with the sharingan beforehand. Yay hack eyes. It was one of the rare instances that I was willing to use them. Because this was important and I didn't want to mess it up. I wouldn't let my own personal pride and stubbornness get in the way of putting more chess pieces on my side in future conflict against Danzo.

I moved as fast as I could, my body feeling numb from the experience. I wanted to throw up from what I was doing, I was a kid! But then again I also wasn't. I kept my chakra sense feeling out for any intruders and finished what I was dealing with. Part of me was completely disgusted with what I was doing, but I pushed those emotions aside for now. I needed to focus on the task at hand and throw up later. As soon as everything was sealed in the scroll I lifted my shirt used a storage seal that I made on my own body, I'd practiced with it before so i knew that this would work, and I sealed the scroll to my body, where no one would find it and if anyone asked about the seal I could pull out the array of kunai I also had in the seal. And it was protected from other people opening it. Only a specific few people would be able to open it.

Thank you mom for teaching me seals that will only open with specific chakra signatures.

I ran to the sink and washed the blood from my hands completely, making sure not to have any at all, before sprinting out of the house to Sasuke.

Honestly I was surprised that dark Anbu and Danzo hadn't arrived yet. But perhaps they were giving enough time for Itachi to finish the job.

Man this was all so messed up.

My heart was in my throat as I ran to Sasukes unconscious body. He was completely unmoving. Which made sense because of what Itachi had done to him. I checked over his body to see if there were any other injuries that he had, but minus a few scratches he seemed spared.

That still wouldn't help the state that I knew he'd wake up in, when he eventually woke up from this.

I sat on the ground, keeping my breathing steady while doing so. I knew I should try and move him, but I wasn't strong enough to move someone heavier than me at the moment. And most of my chakra had been used up from the events of earlier. Gently, I set Sasuke's head in my lap. Hopefully that would at the very least be more comfortable. I wasn't sure what else I could do at the moment. My body was tired, my mind was tired, and I just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that I didn't have to see dead bodies at the age of 7.

I should be crying right now, I know I should be. I think the whole situation just needed to catch up with me before my body would do that. There was just too much to take in at once and my brain wasn't sure how to process it yet, it would need to relax. Right now I was on high alert still. Adrenaline from my earlier interaction and close brush with death still flowed in my veins and the knowledge that more ninja were going to appear at any moment kept me alert.

Multiple chakras suddenly appeared on my radar and I pulled Sasuke in closer to me, hugging him to my body. Okay maybe I was being overly protective of someone who didn't know me well and saw me as an obstacle to overcome, but he was just a kid. A kid who had gone through a traumatic experience.

I wasn't going to just let him go.

"It's just two kids left," A voice said.

I finally looked up from Sasuke's body to observe around me. Numerous ANBU were in the compound looking around and inspecting bodies. A few of them had weapons, in case the culprit was still here.

An ANBU with dark brown hair and a bull mask was standing near me and Sasuke. I had no way of knowing if he was root or not so I tightened my grip on Sasuke's body.

The ANBU squatted down to be at the same height as I was, or close to it. "Don't worry, we are here to help." They said trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know this ninja, if they were good or not, if I could trust them. I only pulled Sasuke even closer. I don't know why I was being so protective of the boy that I barely knew. I just got attached too easily. It wasn't logical and I knew that. It definitely wasn't my Nara heritage that I got that from.

The ninja sighed and dropped out the hand that he offered towards me. I had scooted away slightly when he had reached out. My body was acting on instinct at the moment. I assume he was trying to be gentle because of the obviously traumatic event that I probably had witnessed. Even just seeing dead bodies at this age was enough to mess a kid up.

A trained shinobi just didn't have the proper training in how to deal with trauma.

"Mah, let me handle this," A new voice said. Another ABNU had walked over and taken the place of the one that had tried to help me. I blinked at the Hound mask and silver hair. Tension left my body as I relaxed slightly. But I didn't let go of the boy in my hands.

"He needs to go to the hospital," I croaked, my voice warbly. My emotions were starting to let themselves go now that someone I trusted was here. I bit my lip, I was supposed to be a shinobi, I couldn't just let my emotions get the better of me.

Kakashi nodded and reached out to grab Sasuke, reluctantly I let his body go, my eyes not leaving him as I handed him off.

There was a sigh from Kakashi as he noticed my reluctance to let the boy go. "Hop onto my back," He said almost hesitantly, like he was second guessing himself for suggesting this.

I hopped onto his back as gently as I could and wrapped my arms around his neck in a way that wouldn't choke him when he started running. As soon as I was secured he was off in an instant, away from the compound.

The trip was quiet for a while, it was a long way to the heart of Konoha from the Uchiha compound, since they had been pushed to the far ends of the village during the early years. That was one of the things that I didn't agree with, how Tobirama had handled the Uchiha's. Of course I understood _why _I just thought that stuff could have been handled better. Like putting them in charge of the police force? Yeah quick way to get people hated.

"So…." Kakashi started, jumping off the rooftop of another building. "Why were you there," He asked bluntly. Of course he was curious. It didn't make a lot of sense for me to be there. Especially with my situation, avoiding the Uchiha compound was something that I had tried to do. But of course I couldn't just tell him that I had gone there partially because of the fact that I needed to take the eyes from the head of the clan so that Danzo couldn't get ahold of them. But...I could probably tell him my secondary reasoning for going.

"I….," I started lamely, voice still crackling. "I felt… I could feel them dying, and I got worried about Sasuke. I know I should have gotten an adult but…" I trailed off, I was holding back my tears. Everything was starting to catch up to me at once. "I...I didn't want him to wake up alone," I said quietly.

Kakashi was silent for a few moments. He was probably processing everything I said. Filling any blanks where I didn't specifically say anything. After a few moments he asked "You could feel it from your home?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack. And I didn't want to cry all over Kakashi. He probably didn't want kid snot on his ANBU gear either.

Soon we were at the hospital and Kakashi got us to a doctor. They had wanted to put Sasuke alone but I absolutely refused to leave the poor boy's side so currently I was sitting in a hospital seat near Sasuke as a medic looked him over.

I blinked slowly. My body was super tired but currently I refused to go to sleep no matter how much my body wanted it to. It was low on Chakra and I had woken up long before a full night's rest. Not only that, but I was starting to feel the wear on my body from trying to hold Obito in the shadow possession jutsu.

When the doctor was done I moved my chair over to be closer to Sasuke, trying to keep myself on alert. I knew that Danzo wasn't supposed to go after the poor boy, Itachi had warned him of what would happen if he did, but I also didn't trust Danzo for shit. That man was throwing underhanded moves and sneaky behind the back shit all the time. It wouldn't be surprising if he tried to pull something right now. Especially since Sara and I's presence in of itself could have drastically changed some things already.

I tried to move around the remaining chakra in my body in a way that would make it so I could stay awake longer. It was a trick used by shinobi on long missions so that they wouldn't fall asleep on the job. It helped, but only so much as my body was depleted and exhausted.

The sound of the door opening made my head flick up and my body tighten to alert, I hopped in front of Sasuke's bed on instinct before I could register what my body did. I was ready to fight if necessary.

White robes of the Hokage became extremely telling of who was entering the room, but before I relaxed I did a quick scan of his chakra to make sure that it really was him and not someone transformed. I relaxed slightly when I realized it was him but didn't move from where I was standing.

The third Hokage looked at me with sad yet tired eyes before fully entering the room, Kakashi who was still in his ANBU gear entered behind him and moved to stand in the corner of the room. After closing the door the Hokage let out an audible sigh, this night had to be a long one for him, and it wasn't over yet. He probably had mountains of paperwork as the _start _of what he had to deal with. Honestly the political repercussions of the massacre of an entire clan, one of the _**founding **_clans had to be immense. I did not feel jealous of his job right now.

Hiruzen's eyes bore into mine, "You can relax. No one here wishes harm upon you or Sasuke," The Hokage said, probably in an attempt to get me to relax.

My head turned to look at Kakashi, who stood unmoving in the corner. He was alert and professional. I myself sighed, then relaxed my stance, putting a hand on the bed where Sasuke lay unconscious. Kakashi's presence was a calming one for me. I know the Hokage was supposed to be the kind elderly protector of Konoha, but having only met him once before briefly, I couldn't fully trust him.

If the Hokage noticed that it was Kakashi's presence that had gotten me to relax, he didn't mention it. "Now, as much as I hate to bother you after such an experience, could you tell us what you witnessed tonight to the best of your abilities?"

I straightened my stance, trying to brush away my exhaustion as best as I could, I was training to be a shinobi, and I needed to act like one, especially in front of the head of the village "I woke up shortly after going to bed because something had felt off. After realizing it was my chakra sense and that I could feel multiple chakra signatures vanishing in the direction of the Uchiha compound I became worried. In the moment, I admit it was foolish and illogical of me to run off on my own without getting help. But I was extremely worried about Sasuke, whom I have been training with for the past year or so, and I rushed to the compound, only to find most everyone there dead except for Sasuke who was unconscious. I ran to him to check on him, and that's when the ANBU arrived," I explained, of course I left out meeting Obito and taking Fugaku's eyes. Those were things I definitely should not talk about to anyone right now. And for _sure _I wouldn't be telling Sara about seeing Obito because she'd kick my _ass._

The Hokage looked like he aged a couple of years. "Did you see who the culprit was?" He asked. I assume by the way he spoke and how his chakra felt that he already knew the answer.

I looked downwards, "Uchiha, Itachi. After the times I've sparred with him I'd recognize his chakra anywhere. His and Sasuke's were the only remaining chakras in the area when I arrived," I answered. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying. I was in front of the Hokage and I needed to act professional. Even if my mind was currently a mess. Yeah I had known this situation was coming for a long time, but after stressing and strategizing over what I could do to stop it, I had realized that I had just been born too late. If I had been in Kakashi's age group I may have had a chance. I'd be older, more skilled and more powerful. I'd have had a chance to save the Uchiha. Fuckin hell i'd only gotten to meet Shisui once, and that was brief. Now I'd never get the chance…

"I see," Hiruzen said, walking up to me.

I tensed as he put a hand on my head, but relaxed after a moment. He was trying to calm me down, because I knew I was on the verge of tears. I slowly let out an exhale of air to calm myself.

"I am truly sorry that you had to experience that," He said gently.

"We don't have the power to choose what experiences we will go through, we only choose how to handle them," I responded looking back up at the Hokage. My tears were gone for now. I would really need to get a hold of my emotions, especially if as much as I hated to admit it, and would deny it should most ask, I was an Uchiha. I didn't want my emotions to control me into madness.

The Hokage looked surprised before letting out a half hearted chuckle "You really are as mature as Shikaku says...You'll make a fine Shinobi in the future," He paused for a few moments "Though it is not important at this time, in the future it will be necessary to discuss that chakra sense of yours. If you were really able to sense the chakra of the Uchiha all the way from the Nara compound, then you may be one of the best sensors that Konaha has seen since the Second…" He said trailing off into his own thoughts.

My eyes widened in surprise for a second before I tried to pull it back to as neutral as possible. I knew my chakra sense was good, and it was getting increasingly good by the day, but comparing me to freaking TOBIRAMA was crazy. If I remembered correctly, the mad lad could sense basically the entire fire country if he wanted to. I of course had a theory on why my chakra sense was so good it had to do with my rebirth. But now wasn't the time to get myself distracted with things I could focus on later.

"Is there anything else you need to know, Hokage-sama? Do...Do I need to write a report down. I know I'm still in academy so…" I trailed off, not knowing quite how to express what I meant in the moment.

He finally took off his hand from my head "No, no. Our chat will count well enough, they don't go forcing reports from non genin kids," He explained.

I let out a breath of air "Good… Writing a report sounds troublesome right now," I scratched the back of my head and looked away awkwardly.

"Hahaha, I would have mistaken you for Shikaku's child had I not known better," The Hokage laughed, with a little more energy this time.

"Hm, well he does train me rather often. It'd make sense if I picked up on his habits," I said. My emotions were calming down and I was beginning to feel in better control of myself. My eyes returned to Sasuke's unconscious form. "I'd like to stay here until he is awake. After what happened, it's probably best for him to wake up to a friendly face," I explained, hoping the Hokage would allow my request.

I'd stay anyways if he said no.

"That is fine. Hound will stay here to keep an eye on both of you," The Hokage said with a nod. He looked to Kakashi in the corner before heading to the door.

"Oh and I will inform Shikaku of where you are so he can inform your mother," Hiruzen said before exiting the room.

"Ughhhhhhh," I exclaimed, my hands going to my head. I had completely forgotten about my mother! She was probably freaking out about me right now. And once she heard about what I did… I shuddered, I was definitely going to be in trouble from this. Bollocks.

I rubbed my face with my hands "Ne, Dogmin, the Hokage said you had to protect us right? So can you make sure my mom doesn't kill me please?" I begged.

Kakashi let out an amused sound, but said nothing else.

"Wow, thanks," I said, pulling myself from the floor to the chair beside the bed. With Kakashi here I felt safe enough to finally fall asleep. I curled myself into a ball but let my hand reach out to grab Sasuke's. It was a comfort for him, and possibly for me, not that I would admit it.

I yawned loudly, the exhaustion of the night coming at me full blast now that I could truly relax. My eyelids were heavy and I blinked a few times before succumbing to inky black. I'm pretty sure I felt a weight, like a blanket, on me a few seconds before I succumbed to darkness.


End file.
